


North American Mother

by SoraMoto



Series: Vinland [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, OC - Vinland, Prussia/Vinland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vikings left behind a settlement in the new world, one that was forgotten by time and history. Eventually though she was able to tell her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A young girl, perhaps eleven or twelve in appearance, stands on a windswept shore looking out at the ocean. The last of the sails had just disappeared from the horizon, lost to her vision. She had been left behind in the settlement the people that had given birth to her existence had built. They had been driven out of these lands by the native peoples, that combined with the distance from their homelands had made it difficult for them and now they were simply giving up and going home. The resources of this land were not worth the hardships and expense of settling these lands.

Solemn the girl turns to head back into the cluster of houses that had been left behind. Shivering she made her way into the nearest one and began to search for anything that may have been left behind. A few stale crusts of bread, a dinged up old eating knife and a worn and ratty fur cloak were all she managed to turn up after searching the entire settlement. There were no fields that would bear fruit in the near future and though there was shelter it would not be enough once winter began without the added insulation of heavy furs and skins to keep one warm. Realizing this the girl knows she has only one choice if she wants to survive.

Gathering what she had found the girl leaves the settlement with not a look behind her. That part of her life was over and done with. There was nothing left for her there. And so she set out into the wide unknown.


	2. Chapter 1 Pre-Colonial

The girl struggled at first. The wilderness was not something she had ever thought she would need to survive in and so had very little knowledge of how to do just that. But she managed to learn. She would from time to time see the native people of this land and when she did she would hide and watch them. Sometimes it seemed as if they saw her but none of them ever approached her. She watched how they moved when hunting, observed their tools and made crude versions of them for herself. She mimicked how they hunted, stalking prey or building traps. When the cold of winter pressed in on her she found shelter at the base of trees, cliffs or in caves. Through trial and error she learned to skin and tan the hides of the animals she killed and used their bones to make needles and better weapons, their sinew was used to stitch the pelts together to cover her and their meat filled her belly. As time passed her skills advanced and she became better at what she needed to survive and she also began to head further south, migrating with the animals to warmer lands. She lost track of time in her solitude until one day she heard what sounded like someone crying.

Concerned and a little bit frightened she cautiously approached the sound and peaked out into a small clearing. There she saw a small boy sitting in the grass crying. His golden hair was similar to her own so she took a chance and stepped out of hiding, startling the boy into ceasing his tears and turning bright blue eyes to her own that matched the lights in the northern sky that would dance. The two stared at one another for a long while before the small boy stood up and reached for her. Carefully setting down her bow the girl approaches him and kneels down in front of him, confusing him that she had not picked him up.

"What is your name little one? Where are you from?"

The Norse language slides easily off her tongue despite not having used it for longer than she could remember. The boy stares at her in confusion before she realizes he may not speak Norse, but perhaps the native language. She had managed to pick up some of it over the years and so she repeated her questions in it.

"I don't have a name and this is where I have always been. Ever since I woke up."

The girl smiles as she realizes he must be like her.

"Then I will give you a name." She studies him, as he studies her, before deciding on a name she had heard one of the boys of the native people called. "Maska. I will name you Maska. And I will be your sister, my name is Freya."

"Fre, Fre-ya." He seems to struggle with her name and she chuckles as she lets her hand fall to the top of his head.

"Fre-Fre is fine. Now are you hungry?"

He nods and she pulls out a small satchel she has with her. She had been expecting to be hunting all day and had packed a few things to eat throughout the day away from her camp, now she felt they would serve better to feed her new brother. Besides she would need to take him back to her camp and abandon her hunt for the day anyway.

Once the boy had finished eating the food she provided she stood and held out her hand to him. He took it and she led him back to her camp. She had set up in a small clearing at the base of a large oak tree. The shelter she had built was small, but warm, and was made from sticks she had cut and shaped into poles and formed into a frame that she then covered in furs and skins to keep out the rain and trap the heat, a small flap of skin served as the door. Outside of the shelter was a fire pit with more poles around it for cooking meat and hanging a skin sack she used for boiling. The sack wasn't heated over the fire but by stones she heated in the fire and then moved into it. It was a simple camp but it suited her needs. Freya also had several bundles of spare food supplies stored up in the trees surrounding the camp to keep them from animals that might try to steal from her.

Returning to the camp with her new charge Freya found herself busying herself with a few things that she needed done around her temporary home. Maska watched her work and tried to help out from time to time. As the sun began to sink below the horizon Freya dampened the fire and lead a yawning Maska into the shelter. Inside the shelter was just big enough for the two new siblings to lie down curled around one another. That first night Maska was restless. He seemed to toss and turn in his sleep as if searching for something. It kept Maska awake until he settled down from exhaustion. Concerned about what he may have been looking for in his sleep she told herself she would ask in the morning.

Morning came and Freya was the first to wake up and set to bringing the fire back to life in order to cook breakfast. The smell of food cooking had Maska waking and stumbling from the shelter out towards his sister. He plopped himself down and she handed him a simple wooden bowl filled with boiled roots, seasoned with herbs, and a few pieces of dried meat. Despite it being hot Maska ate the food quickly with his fingers before holding the bowl out for more. Freya chuckles at this and sets her own bowl aside to refill the one her little brother had just emptied.

After they had both eaten their fill the sat back and just relaxed until Freya broke the silence with her question from the night before.

"Maska, last night you seemed to have been searching for something in your sleep."

Maska looks thoughtful at the question and shrugs. "I feel like someone is missing. Last night I felt really cold even though you kept me warm. It was really strange."

Freya listened to all of this and grew thoughtful herself, reaching a conclusion she nodded before standing. "It's colder to the north, perhaps we should go there to see if we can find what you are searching for."

Maska seems excited by the idea and jumps up to help Freya begin to take down her camp. First they put out the fire and then Maska watches as Freya takes the furs and skins off the shelter frame, setting them aside for now. Next he sees her untie the poles from one another and then retie them together to form a flat sled. Freya then brings down her supply bundles from up in the trees and with the rope she had tied them into the trees with she secures them, and the furs and skins that made up the shelter and bed inside, to the sled leaving a loop to form a harness that she put over one shoulder and across her chest to her opposite hip. With everything packed Freya smiles to Maska and the two begin their journey north.

They spent more than one full cycle of the moon traveling north and as they got further north Freya began to notice that Maska would stop every now and then and then look off to one side or another. Freya would then change their course to go in the direction he indicated until they came to a small clearing around a large oak tree with a hole in its base. What surprised them both though was the small boy they found inside of the hole. He had honey colored hair that was longer than Maska's and had a slight wave to it. Maska woke the boy by patting him to see if he was alive, causing vibrant violet eyes to blink up at them. At first the boy looked frightened until Freya pulled Maska back from the hole to allow him to see they meant no harm.

"Its ok, its safe to come out."

At Maska's prompting the small boy came crawling out of the hole before standing. Now that he was out of the hole Freya could see he was rather thin and filthy, with sticks and leaves tangled in his hair. Concerned she turns to their things and digs through until she finds some of the dried meat that was still left over. She held it out to the boy.

"Here, its food." He cautiously takes it from her before plopping onto his rump and nibbling on the food. While he eats Freya looks around the area and decides its as good a place as any to set up for the night. She unpacks the things necessary for the camp and then gets a fire going. She leaves Maska to watch over the other boy as she goes to get water. Finding a stream she determines that it would be a good idea to bathe the new boy before they sleep. With water she goes back to camp and sets up what they need to boil some roots before reaching down for the boy.

"Maska, would you stay and watch the fire, I need to bath this one."

"Yes, I can do that."

Taking the boy to the stream Freya sets him down and strips off his dirty clothes before stripping out of her own and settling them both into the water. She gently holds the boy as she washes him and gets the filth from his hair and skin. While they are bathing she decides to try to get him to talk.

"So, do you have a name?"

He shakes his head and looks up at her."

"I see, well how about Kanata. I'm not sure what it means but I've heard the natives use it when talking to one another, so it can't be bad."

"It sounds nice." He turns on her lap and wraps his little arms around her, snuggling against her. "You're nice too."

Laying a hand on his head gently she smiles down at him. "Well that's what big sisters do."

"Sister?" He looks up at her with wide eyes.

"Yes, I'm your sister and Maska is your brother. He actually led us to you. I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner."

"Its alright. You're here now."

The two finish and Freya washes Kanata's clothes before they both redress and head back to Maska and the food he was watching cook. When they got back they all ate before climbing into the shelter and falling asleep, Freya snuggly between her brothers as they held tightly to her.

Many seasons passed after that and the three traveled quite a bit, only settling down when they ran out of supplies such as dried meats or had a need to tan hides. Eventually Freya made both of the boys new clothes and shoes to replace the simple gowns they had been found in. It was during their journeys in the north that they came across a dead polar bear with a small cub crying beside it. Seeing the small bear, Freya took pity on it and lured it into their group with a strip of meat. The bear cub was named Nanuq and began to travel with the family. This was how life progressed for many seasons, until one day Maska woke earlier than Freya while they were in the southern lands. Bored he left the shelter and went exploring. He found a wide open field and began to play there. He eventually found a rabbit and managed to convince it to join his play. Hearing a sound behind him he turned with the rabbit in his arms and looked up at the tall blonde man with green eyes. He noted how the man was even taller than his big sister and wondered who he was.

"Ah, you're America, correct?"

"America?" His questioning tone seemed to be ignored by the man, though the name felt oddly familiar, like he should recognize it but can't.

"I'm England, I would like it very much if you would let me be your big brother."

Maska just tilts his head in confusion at the man, not understanding what he is saying.

"Ah, bonjour sourcils. What has brought you out here so early?"

Maska notices an even taller man approaching with longer wavy hair and bright blue eyes. He watches him in confusion.

"Ohon. What is this? Et qui etes-vous, mon petit?"

"I very much doubt he speaks your froggy language. Besides he's America and he's already going to be my little brother."

"What! Non!"

The taller man pulls out a plate of food and motions toward Maska with it and the other man does the same. Maska looks between the two, slightly creeped out by the shorter man's tone and actions. When the adults notice the creeped out look on his face they begin to bicker and the shorter one curls up and looks all depressed. It reminds Maska of when there's a storm and Kanata does the same thing so he figures the same might work for the man and walks over to him, patting his head to cheer him up. He is caught by surprise when the man suddenly puts his head up and wraps his arms around him. He is so surprised he doesn't struggle as he is lifted off the ground and the man holding him begins to laugh. Maska sees the other man looking upset now and wonders what is going on with them. He tries to struggle a bit to be put down, not using his strength at all. He had done that once and it had really hurt Fre-Fre. Thinking of his big sister had him wriggling even more.

"Fre-Fre! Fre-Fre!"

Both men stop their actions at hearing the small boy cry out and finally take notice of his struggling. Arthur seems to realize something and smiles at the boy.

"Don't worry, we'll find your pet rabbit later. But for now I should get you home so we can change you into something nicer."

The tall man turns to leave the field with Maska held at his shoulder. He was still struggling slightly and crying out. He was confused, he didn't understand what was going on and he wanted to go back to his sister and brother. Eventually he tires himself out and falls asleep in the man's arms.

When Freya awoke that morning and saw that Maska was not in the shelter they were sleeping in she wasn't overly concerned, he often woke early and went exploring. He always came back in time for breakfast so she set herself to work preparing their food for the morning meal. Eventually Kanata managed to crawl out of the shelter followed by Nanuq. The two were close and were hardly ever separated from one another. Both sat down and watched Freya make breakfast quietly. When the food was done Freya gave him a bowl of it and then a bowl for Nanuq. Both looked around as she held the third bowl for Maska. He still hadn't come back and now Freya was growing worried. She told Kanata to stay in the camp with Nanuq while she went to find Maska. Grabbing her bow and quiver she heads out, following the slight trail Maska left behind. It leads her to a wide open field and once there she sees a blonde man with shoulder length wavy hair. He seems to be upset by something and is grumbling to himself in a language Freya doesn't understand. Just then he looks up and his eyes lock with Freya's and both widen in surprise. Before the other can move Freya is turning and bolting back the way she came. She can heard the man following her and tries to lose him but eventually she is back at the camp. She still hears the man running after her and, thinking quickly, she ushers Kanata and Nanuq into the shelter before turning with her bow notched toward the man as he comes through the trees.

"You needn't be afraid of my little one." His voice is soothing as he speaks and finally gets a good look at the girl he had been chasing. He is slightly confused at how old she looks, he had been expecting her to be a toddler like America had been but this girl looked like she was nearly to womanhood.

"What have you done with Maska?"

The man jumps at the question but realizes it is the native's language and sighs. He takes a moment to try and remember what he had learned from the natives he had encountered previously.

"I mean no harm. I friend."

Freya stays tense at this man's words. She still doesn't trust him, he knew what had happened to Maska.

"What have you done with my brother? Where is he?"

The man takes a moment to translate what she said before looking triumphant. "Brother? Yes Sourcils took him. You come with me, we see brother."

At the man's words Freya relaxes slightly and lowers her bow. She still isn't sure she can trust this man but he said someone else had taken her brother and if she wanted him back she would need to go with him. She thinks about Kanata and Nanuq behind her in the shelter. If this was a trap and he took her away and didn't let her return what would happen to the boy and bear. Then again if she exposed them to this man what would happen to them? Reaching a decision she hold up one hand in a wait sign before turning to the shelter and sticking her head in.

"Kanata, we're going to go find Maska. This man says someone else took him and he will show us where he is."

"Nanuq is coming too?"

Freya nods and backs out of the shelter opening followed by Kanata and Nanuq. The man standing across the clearing from them is even more surprised when he sees the small boy and bear come out. Despite his surprise he is very pleased with himself. He now had two colonies instead of just one, he couldn't wait to rub it in his rival's face.

Smiling kindly he holds out his hand for the girl to take and she takes it while holding the hand of the boy. The bear walks beside them as the man leads them away. He takes them to a large house and leads them inside where he calls for more people to come and seems to be ordering them about to various tasks. Kanata clings to Freya's legs at all the activity. Eventually the two are led up a man made mountain and the man opens a door to a large room. Inside the room is a large bed, a dresser and wardrobe, a vanity, and in one corner was a tub being filled with steaming water that smelled like flowers.

"First a bath for the two of you and then we will find you something good to eat."

Freya looks around the room having expected Maska to show up at some point.

"Maska? Brother?"

"Hmm you want your brother, well you will just have to be patient. You will both need to learn French, so we will stop using that horrid native language. And a girl like yourself should not be running around in such filthy things." He motions to her clothing. "I will see if we can find something more appropriate for you. Do not worry I will get your brother for you before too long."

Freya isn't sure what the man is saying and nearly began interrogating him heard Kanata squeal and she spun around. One of the women that had been preparing the tub had picked him up and was stripping him of his clothes to put him in the water. Freya made to stop her but the man that had brought them there grabbed her wrist and dragged her from the room.

"Stop, where are you taking me!"

"You need to bathe, you're filthy. I am taking you to your room. Ah, yes. My name Francis."

Francis led Freya to another room and gently pushed her inside before closing the door. She was about to open it and leave when two more women were there and pulled her to another tub filled with hot water and began to strip her. She protested and tried to stop them but the two women were persistent and eventually had her in the steaming bath and began to wash her. She heard them tutting over her hair as they worked combs through it and undid her braids that she kept it in. Her hair was very long, reaching her knees, and something she was proud of. She kept it tied up with braids so as to avoid tangles and getting sticks and leaves caught in it while she hunted. Occasionally her brothers would pick flowers and she let them weave them into her hair as decoration. She didn't like these women tending to it and undoing all her hard work at keeping it nice, even if they did seem to be cleaning it. While she was being bathed by the two women a knock was heard at the door and one of the women got up and went to see who was at the door. She came back with a large bundle of colorful fabric that she laid out on the bed before returning to Freya.

After she was clean she found out that the bundle of cloth was some kind of clothing as the two women pinched and prodded her until she allowed them to dress her in it. A loose and long shirt was first put on her followed closely by pants that puffed and ended at her knees where stockings were pulled up to. A top that was stiff and she felt one of the women actually making it tighter around her waist was added as well as a full skirt. Then came a close fitted dress over everything that was open in a large slit in the front to show off the skirt underneath. Once she was fully dressed the two women helped her to put something on her feet. She was hesitant to call them shoes as they were tight and pinched her feet uncomfortably. It seemed that even with the addition of the footwear she was not yet deemed presentable as the two women led her to a vanity table and began to work on her hair. They inspected her face and seemed to determine it was fine as it was and simply worked to twirl and tease her hair into tight curls and ringlets, pinning and tying it into place until it looked so different from how she was used to. Eventually they stopped and seemed to be praising her on something but she wasn't sure what. the two women then left the room leaving Freya alone. Curious about having been left alone Freya stands and wobbles over to the door. Before reaching it she realizes the shoes will only hinder her in finding Kanata and getting away from this place, she kicks them off and opens the door. She looks both ways down the hallway and then heads in the direction she remembered the room Kanata had been in being. She searched the many rooms she thought were his before realizing he must have been moved somewhere else. Carefully she begins to sneak around the large house, eventually coming to the stairs she had come up before and carefully made her way down them. She didn't notice that Francis had spotted her from one of the rooms downstairs as she made her way down them.

"Madeline! There you are. I was about to send someone to fetch you for lunch. Come now, Matthieu is already seated and waiting for you."

Freya stops and stares at this man like he is the bane of her existence, which at the moment he is. She wonders what he is talking about, but before she can say or do anything he is sweeping up the stairs before her and taking her elbow in his hand and leading her down the stairs to another room with a large table filled with food, many she had never seen before.

"You really must begin to learn my language if you are to be my colony. I will be teaching you and your brother French after we eat. Also I have chosen names for the both of you. YOu are Madeline and your brother is Matthieu."

Madeline jerks when he tells her she has a new name, she liked her old name, even if the ones that had given it to her had left her behind, it was still hers. She felt tears welling in her eyes as she was pushed into a seat next to Matthieu, he seemed to be wearing a short dress of similar fabric to her own but without the tight fit hers had. He seemed sullen and was pushing at what looked like several eating knives and something she didn't recognize but resembled the tool used to clean animal pens only smaller.

Once Francis sat down he reached forward to the food laid out on the table before them and began putting it on the flattened bowl in front of himself. Madeline watched and began to do the same, grabbing only what she could recognize, and putting some on Matthieu's flattened bowl as well. The meal was eaten in awkward silence and once they were finished the items on the table were cleared away and Francis ushered the children into another room with a short table and two chairs sat opposite a piece of black slate. In front of each seat was another piece of slate and a white stick. Francis pushed the children into the seats and began to try to teach them French. He was pleased when Matthieu began to pick it up easily, but Madeline struggled to learn the language. It was so different than the Norse she had learned so many years and even the language she had picked up from the natives. By the end of the lesson she could barely introduce herself. She hated this, but what could she do. Running away would be difficult with Matthieu to look after and he actually seemed not as upset now that she was here with her. In fact he seemed to be enjoying himself, even going to far to call Francis, Papa, which she gathered to mean 'father'. As she lay in the bed she had been told was hers that night she curled up and wished she was able to curl up with both her brothers again, she cried herself to sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far, please review.


	3. Chapter 2 First Summer

Madeline truly began to hate her life as the days with Francis turned into weeks and then months. Each day she would have two maids come in and wake her as the sun was only just beginning to peak in the sky. They would force her into an uncomfortable and stuffy dress that was so tight she at times had trouble breathing. They would then do her hair up in curls and ringlets with pearls, feathers and even fruit being woven into the golden locks. Then she would be forced into the tight pinchy shoes that hurt her feet and made to walk down to eat breakfast with Matthieu and Francis, both of whom seemed to be in much more comfortable clothes than her own. Francis would then speak to them about what was expected of them that day as they ate. She would complain about the food as well but it was actually rather good, even if much richer than she was used to after so long living in the woods and wilds on what she could find and catch. Most of her days were spent with a morning lesson in French with her brother followed by lunch and then more French lessons, this time just for her. After dinner she would be forced by Francis into learning how to dance, mostly she just tried to see how often she could step on his feet until he gave up for the evening and let her retire to bed, Matthieu would go to bed shortly after dinner. Despite all of this she actually was growing quite fond of Francis, even if all he did was make her life miserable, Matthieu was happy.

It was now high summer and Madeline found herself dreading the heat more than anything. It was so hot and she was given no respite due to her many layers of heavy clothing. Her maids did make the chemise a lighter, lacier version and seemed to be trying to make the layers thinner, but little help it was in the heat of summer. Francis at least had some kindness in him as one day they were out and about and he bought her a very intricate fan and parasol to keep the sun and heat off. It helped, but only just enough to prevent her from passing out.

It was during this first summer with Francis that something different happened in their day to day routine. At breakfast Francis was telling them of what was planned for the day and it did not include lessons of any kind. Apparently an associate of his was meeting with him to discuss trade between their colonies and their home lands and Francis was taking the two of them with him. Madeline also heard the quiet comment about how he wanted to rub it in his associate's face that he had two colonies.

As it were, after breakfast Madeline and Matthieu were loaded into a carriage, Francis handing Madeline her fan and parasol, and riding off. The heat was horrible and Madeline found herself shifting uncomfortably as the boning of her stay began to chafe and dig into her sides. Hours after their journey began they found themselves coming to a stop in a small clearing at the side of the road with a small stream running at the far end. Francis was the first out, followed by Matthieu. He then turned and offered his hand to Madeline, who was grateful for the help in getting out of the stifling heat of the carriage. He led her over to a shaded spot where a table and chair were being set up and fresh fruit juice was being poured for herself and Matthieu, wine was served for Francis. The three settled down at the table for a quick lunch before another carriage arrived and another man stepped out of it and began to approach them. Madeline almost missed the small child that came bolting out of the carriage after him, aiming straight for her.

"Fre-Fre!"

The child then proceeded to tackle and squeeze Madeline to the ground. She let out a gasp as the boning of her stay was pressed more deeply against her and her vision swam with spots as she tried to tell the boy she couldn't breath, just as she felt she would pass out she felt the arms around her loosen and then her vision went black.

Meanwhile everyone else at the gathering had watched the boy latch onto the older girl and begin to hug her. Francis was the first to notice the signs of distress on his charge's face and began to pull at the boy.

"Madeline! Child, please let go she cannot breath."

Those seemed to be the magic words as the boy quickly let go of the girl allowing her to collapse to the ground. Francis was quick to sit her up and pull at the ties of her dress and stay, loosening them to allow her to breath more easily. Arthur handed him a cool damp clothe, he had run over to the stream and wet his kerchief when he saw that Francis had the rest handled.

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome, but why do you have the poor thing dressed like that in this God awful heat?"

"Hmph, it is proper, this is the latest fashion back home, of course I would dress her in it."

"Its a bloody death trap."

While the adults argued Matthieu and approached the other boy and begun speaking to him quietly.

"Maska!"

"Kanata!"

"Where have you been?" The last was said simultaneously by both. They stared at each other for a moment before changing the subject.

"What's wrong with Fre-Fre? All I did was give her a hug."

Matthieu shrugs. "I don't know. She seems to have a lot of trouble moving in the clothes Papa makes her wear and she grumbles about them being too tight and making it hard to breath. Maybe you squeezed too hard."

Maska pouts at his brother's statement. "Did he change your names like Arthur did mine? He calls me Alfred now."

Matthieu sticks out his tongue at the name. "Yes, I'm Matthieu and Fre-Fre is Madeline now."

The two brothers continue to chat while the adults fuss over Madeline. Eventually she comes too and Francis helps to close her dress back up to be decent, but it is not done as tightly as it was before. The adults then settle in at the table, leaving the children to their own devices as they discuss business.

Madeline does return Alfred's hug from earlier, but he is mindful of his strength and more gently hugs her back. The three siblings then catch up on what had been happening in their lives since they separated. Madeline seems envious as Alfred tells them how the house he is staying in is smaller with only a few servants as it seems Alfred is given much more freedom than either of them.

After they finish their discussion of business Arthur and Francis watch the children and Arthur makes an observation.

"They seem to know each other."

"Oui, they do. I believe that before we found them they were all living together. I saw Madeline at the edge of the forest that day you took Alfred in. She ran from me but I managed to follow her to a small clearing with a hovel and inside was Matthieu. I managed to get them both back to my house and then well I'm sure you know how that must have gone, no need to bore you with details."

"Hmph. She seems older than the other two."

"Ah, yes. I had noticed that. I have no idea what lands she represents but I think they must be in the north with Matthieu being more southern."

"What makes you think that?"

"Her eyes. Some of my explorers have told tales of dancing lights in the sky far to the north of here. They seem to match her eyes in color."

"I see, so she is one half of New France. I suppose it is possible, look at Italy."

"Oui."

The two continue to chat for a while before it begins to get late and the adults usher their children into their separate carriages. Madeline struggles to keep both boys with her but after a whisper from Alfred she lets him go with Arthur as she and Matthieu go with Francis. She watches sadly as they part ways, refusing to look at Francis during the long ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on language: As you may have noticed some text is italicized or bolded, this is my way of showing when different languages are being used. The italicized words are Alqonguin, the bolded is French. you may also have noticed that I didn't always use these separators, the reason for that being if everyone in the group is speaking the same language, such as the boy huddle, I didn't bother. When English was used, and I use that loosely as I have it from the perspective of an English speaking observer, all other languages are designated or simply used.
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying this so far, please review.


	4. Chapter 3 Changing Hands

The years following the meeting with Arthur and Alfred were spent with Francis trying to teach Madeline to be more ladylike. He would catch her kicking off her shoes and trying to remove her dresses in favor of running around in her chemise. When he caught her he would scold her and have her maids redress her properly. It was also during this time that he noticed her lack of growth. Matthieu was growing rapidly, for a nation at least, and had moved on from the dresses that toddlers wore to pants and shorts. Francis had expected Madeline to grow some during this as well but she never did, staying the same regardless of what was happening.

Needless to say Francis was growing frustrated and his boss was pushing for him to find out why she wasn't growing. To say he was reluctant to do so was putting it lightly as the most efficient way to find out what lands a nation represented was to have contact. And while Madeline wasn't exactly too young for such a thing Francis knew that she had not fully reached womanhood. So despite her age being that of consent for marriage he hesitated from fear of hurting her. Eventually though he found he was given no choice as all other attempts to find out where she represented came to naught. He had tried to ask her only to be snubbed or glared at. He had sent colonists and trappers north to see if he could find where she came from. He even began to suspect that she represented the colony at New Orleans in the south since it was an older colony and no representation had been found for it. His results were inconclusive, leaving him the last resort which he was not wanting to do.

The night his decision was made he made sure Matthieu was put down to bed and then made his way to Madeline's room. He had come to the conclusion he would only take this as far as was necessary to find out where her lands were and then he would stop. He hoped he would not need to go very far. Opening the door to Madeline's room he sees her sitting at her vanity brushing and braiding her hair. He wondered why her maids weren't helping her with the chore but brushed it off as a sign in his favor that the women were not there. He stood in her doorway quietly and actually looked at her as something more than the child he had been raising. She was a beautiful young girl, with golden hair that reached well down to her knees. Sitting as she was it brushed the ground easily. Her skin was pale which allowed her brilliant eyes that seemed to swirl with different shades of violet and hazel to stand out. Her full lips were in a perfect cupid's bow and just the shade of a ripened berry making him wonder if they would taste as sweet. Her lack of womanly curves did not detract from her beauty, she had the beginnings of them, enough to show that when she reached adulthood she would be the envy of all others.

Eventually she finished with her hair and turned to stand when she noticed Francis watching her. A light blush came over her cheeks, as she hurried over to her bed.

"Francis, is there something you need?"

She didn't climb into the bed but held tightly to her dressing gown, covering herself from his eyes. Francis wasn't so surprised that she knew how inappropriate his visit at this hour was.

"The king wishes to know why you are not growing like your brother. It has him concerned."

He saw her turn away with a scowl. "Why does it matter? He owns me regardless of my growth."

"And you do not see how this is a strange thing. In the sixty years since I found you and brought you into my home your brother has grown into a healthy young boy, he looks nearly eight. While you have not aged a day since you arrived. With as many colonists coming to the new world regardless of where you are you should have grown some, reached full womanhood even. I can understand that these things can be slow, my own growth was comparatively slow when held against your brothers, but you obviously grew quickly before I even found you but as soon as you came into my house it seems to have stopped. Doesn't this concern you at all."

"You know nothing about me. It doesn't matter to me, I am happy as I am. I don't need to change."

Her defiance to his inquiries actually had him growing quite angry with her and he strode across the room and grabbed her by her forearms, turning her to face him.

"Madeline, if you will not tell me then I will have to find out another way. And I doubt you will enjoy it."

Her eyes widen in fear upon realizing what he means and she begins to struggle in his grip.

"No, stop. Let go of me."

His grip tightens to the point Madeline knows she will have bruises where his hands are but she continues to struggle, kicking and screaming at him to stop as he pushes her to the bed. He takes both her wrists and transfers them to one hand that pins them to the bed over her head. He can see the panic in her eyes as his free hand reaches down to hitch up her dressing gown. His hand reaches her smooth pale leg and begins to slowly slide up it. He ignores her struggles and protests focusing on the feelings of her skin, the texture and geography, the climate of the lands she represents. He finds her skin is very cool to the touch, not quite like ice, but smooth like a grassy plain. Moving his hand higher he feels a forest that is still cold and water that is frozen. It is not enough as his hand reaches her hip and moves inward. Just as he is about to reach her core he finds himself being knocked off of her and to the floor where he is pinned. Looking up he sees the white bear his charges treated as a pet. It usually slept with Matthieu but here it was having attacked him and pinned him to the floor. He moved to push it off but it bit at him and growled.

"Madeline! Madeline!"

It was Matthieu's voice. He must have come too. Francis was able to catch a glimpse of Matthieu and Madeline curled up together on the bed. He could just make out that Madeline was crying, sobbing against her brother's shoulder as her tried to comfort her. After a while they must have noticed him staring at them because Matthieu turned a glare on him and Madeline turned away from his gaze.

"Nanuq."

The simple call of his name had the bear climbing off Francis and onto the bed beside the siblings. It plopped itself down beside them and allowed Madeline to wrap an arm around him. Admitting defeat Francis gets to his feet and leaves, an apology on the tip of his tongue. He never speaks it however since he knows that he would not have stopped and no words could have fixed what his intentions were.

After that night Nanuq slept in Madeline's room, guarding her from any further attempts by Francis to discover where her lands were and why she wasn't growing. The years moved by once again and Francis found himself called away to France more and more often to deal with rising tensions with the British. Eventually war broke out and Matthieu and Madeline found themselves being told to prepare for the fighting that would happen in the colonies. Matthieu during this time had taken an opportunity to write a letter to Alfred telling him of what had happened between Francis and Madeline.

When Alfred received the letter, he at first was excited for it. He rarely was able to hear about his siblings in the north but to have a letter from one of them was unheard of. So excited as he was, the, now appearing 13, young man ripped it open and pulled it out like it was Christmas. He quickly began to read the letter but as he did his enthusiasm began to drop and he steadily grew more and more angry at the contents. Upon finishing the letter her nearly tore it to shreds with how angry he was. Instead he managed to calmly make his way to Arthur's study, where he was working diligently on something for the coming war he had been grumbling about.

"Arthur?"

"Not now Alfred, I'm rather busy right now."

"I know, and I want to help."

At the young man's words Arthur looks up from the papers on his desk and sees the barely contained fury in his brilliant blue eyes and the letter clenched tightly in his hand.

"You want to help?"

"Yes, you're going to be fighting against France, right?" A nod. "Then I want to help. Just promise me that when you win Matthieu and Madeline can come stay with us."

Arthur is shocked at the request, both the one to help in the war and the one for his siblings. It wasn't unheard of for nations to hand over land or colonies to the victors in a war, but Arthur hadn't known Alfred would be aware of that. Then again what could have happened to make Alfred so upset.

"Lad, what happened to lead to you asking such a thing?"

Instead of an answer Alfred holds out the letter he had been holding indicating for Arthur to take it. Which he does and he quickly reads it over, his face going pale as he reads what had happened.

"That... I knew he was debauched but this, I had no idea. Do not worry Alfred, we'll get them away from France." Arthur pauses as he puts down the letter. "Come here lad, if you are going to be helping me with this, there are some things you will need to know."

And with that Arthur begins to teach Alfred some of what he will need to know in order to fight with him in this war. He teaches him to use a rifle and how to fight using the bayonet. He gets him a uniform to match his own and shows him how to strategize when leading troops. Not long after they began to work together the war broke out fully and Arthur was called to the European theatre of the war. He left Alfred with the Virginian Militiamen under the command of a George Washington which lead to the first battle of the Colonial theatre of the war. After that successful battle Alfred found himself eager to fight more and more. He found himself growing as more land was claimed by the british forces and his territory expanded. By 1763 he had the appearance of a 14 year old and found himself outside the walls of Quebec City, inside of which he knew were his brother and sister. The battle was fought and the city was claimed by the British. Once they had secured the city Alfred began searching through the large homes, trying to remember if Madeline or Matthieu had said which house was theirs or if there had been anything about it that they had mentioned that would stand out. Other than that it was a very large house he wasn't having much luck. Eventually though he came across a huge house, the biggest in the city. It looked like there were still a few French soldiers trying to protect the house or its occupants, this was good for Alfred as it meant it was most likely where he would find his siblings. Having located the house he hurries back to the commanding officer he was shadowing, that was what Arthur had called it since he wasn't old enough to actually take a command but he was more than a common soldier, and reports what he had found. The officer gathers a small force of men and assigns them to Alfred for the purpose of retrieving his siblings from the house.

The fight between the last of the French soldiers and the British force to take the house was not long. At seeing the better equipped British soldiers the French ones either ran or surrendered leaving the house unguarded. alfred quickly ran inside and began calling for his siblings.

"Matthieu, Madeline!" He rushed through the house and searched every room. Eventually he came to one that was locked and furrowed his brows in frustration before knocking it down, breaking it off the hinges.

"Matthieu, Madeline!" The room he had busted into was a nice room and obviously belonged to a lady. He found huddled in the corner three maids, one of which was standing before the group with a bedpan held to fight off any attackers. The other two seemed to be holding a young girl and a young boy with a small white bear cub. The children seemed to be trying to get free of the maids grips at seeing Alfred.

"Alfred!" They both cheered as they managed to struggle free and ran across the room to him. The siblings embraced, happy to be back together once again. The maids seemed to relax some at seeing that no harm was being brought to their charges, though they still seemed wary.

"You should have told me sooner, I would have been here sooner."

"I wanted to, I tried, but Papa wouldn't let me. I had to learn English so I could write to you too."

"Alfred you're getting so big, you're taller than me now."

"I know."

Eventually Alfred led his siblings away, leaving the maids behind, and guiding them back to the British encampment and his tent there. His commander was waiting for him and he introduced his siblings before being dismissed and the three just spent the rest of the time catching up. After a week Alfred was sent back to Boston with Madeline and Matthieu after receiving word that Arthur was going to be there to welcome his new colonies into his empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So does anyone else feel Francis deserves to have Nanuq chomp his balls for that scene. Oh well I hope you all are enjoying this, please review.


	5. Chapter 4 Revolution

It took them about two weeks to make it to Boston by ship from Quebec City and once they made it Madeline and Matthieu were in awe of just how large the port had grown. It was easily twice as big as Quebec City and seemed less defended since there were no walls protecting it from attacks. Though both realized the city was more in the heart of an area where defense wasn't necessary since farms and towns had sprung up for miles around. Alfred told them that the nearest wilderness was actually several days journey from the city so attacks from the natives weren't something the people of boston needed to worry about.

Alfred led them from the dock to his house, excitedly telling them about Arthur and how he was sure he'd be happy to see the two of them. when they reached the house both Madeline and Matthieu took note that it was about the same size as its neighbors. It was still a nicely sized house but it was far from the mansion they had lived in with Francis. They went inside and Alfred called out for Arthur and received a response from the parlor.

"In here lad. I heard you were successful in finding your siblings."

The three enter into the parlor and Alfred presents Madeline and Matthieu to Arthur.

"My my, you've certainly grown since the last we met lad." He turns to inspect Madeline as she stands there in her fanciful french court dress. She had opted out of the corset as she had left her maids behind in Quebec when she had left with Alfred, the dress was still too much for her but she had no other clothes at the time. She had however braided her hair to keep it out of the way while they traveled south.

"Hmm, I can see Francis has continued to dress you in those court fashions of his. I'll call for a seamstress to make you some new clothes, something more appropriate for you and less flouncy. Matthew can have some of Alfred's old things for now, at least until we can get him some of his own."

The three hardly took notice in the slight change to Matthew's name, it wasn't that different, just barely enough to notice.

"Also, I am aware that Francis must not have had you do much work while you were with him. I know how he can be hiring servants to every little thing. However now that you are with me I expect you to do your part in keeping up the house. Madeline I would like you to help in the cooking and cleaning of the house. A young woman should know basic house care and I expect you to learn. Matthew, you will be helping Alfred with his chores, splitting wood, running to the market and making repairs to the house when needed. The people that I have hired to help you while I am away are not your servants. They are a pleasant young woman and her brother that will cook and tend to the horses, as I will be away most of the time due to business in England they will be your guardians when I am away. You are to listen to them when they ask something of you and help them when they need it. Have I made myself understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, well then I think perhaps I shall show you to your rooms. I've had a spare bed moved into Alfred's room for Matthew. Madeline will have her own room across the hall. My room is at the end of the hall across from my library and study. You are allowed free reign of the house I just ask that you be careful with some of the books as some are quite old and delicate."

Arthur has been leading them up the stairs as he speaks, showing them their rooms and the study. Matthew seems to love the room as Francis had always frowned on reading for anything other than business, thinking it a pastime not suited to those of their class. As such Matthew had never really seen books lining the walls in such a fashion and his siblings could tell he was going to put the room to good use.

the rest of the day was spent allowing Matthew and Madeline to settle in. A seamstress was called to fit Madeline for some clothes better suited to what she would be doing as well as more comfortable for her. She was told it would be a few days before she would have something ready for her, but Madeline didn't mind. She was already relieved upon finding out she would not need a stay or a corset. The next few days she spent simply cleaning up around the house as her court dress only got in the way of any attempts at cooking she tried. When her new clothes arrived she happily tossed out the flouncy court dress for the more relaxed linen dress she was given. Now dressed more comfortably and more practically Madeline began learning to cook. It wasn't so much that she didn't know how as Francis never allowed her near the kitchen and so she never learned how to use one. The woman in charge of their kitchen, Mary, was rather impressed by Madeline's quick learning curve when finally being introduced to the kitchen and its tools. She picked up how things worked easily and was soon able to be left to cook things on her own.

Despite being made to actually do work Madeline could not have been happier and Arthur noticed. He often saw her moving around the house cleaning and humming as she did her part in keeping the place tidy. Even when she was left in charge of the kitchen, which admittedly didn't happen very often, she was more than happy to do the work. Matthew and Alfred also noticed how her mood improved and were pleased by it, even if neither understood why doing chores was something that made her happy.

Although despite Madeline's happiness at them all being together again, Alfred was not happy with how things were going. He had thought that after his request of Arthur to help in his war against France that he would receive something to show for it. But instead the lands they had won from France that were not part of New France, or as it was now being called Canada, were being made off limits and any settlers that had moved into them were being told to move out. Alfred had argued with Arthur about it and he said that the lands were being given to the natives to keep them pacified.

Alfred was also not happy with the increased taxes and many of his people seemed to agree with him. Madeline worried when he would go out and then not come back until late at night. He would come back speaking of radical ideas. It wasn't until he did while Arthur was visiting them that Madeline began to truly worry.

Alfred was just coming back from wherever it was he went. He had been out when Arthur arrived and when he came back through the door Arthur started in on him.

"Where have you been young man?"

"I was out with some friends, not that it's any of your business."

"You are still a child and living under my rule. I have every right to make it my business."

"I'm not a child! Regardless of looking younger than I actually am I look fifteen. Plenty of men my age are looking to get married right now. I could easily sign up as a regular. Hell I've fought in a war already. So stop treating me like a child!"

"You are still a child! It doesn't matter that you look old enough to be an adult by our standards you are not. When I was your age I was still barely knee high to my leaders."

"It's different now! You treat my nation, my people like they are slaves to your empire. You tax us but don't listen to us. The population is growing but you keep us from expanding, you're purposefully stunting my growth!"

Their voices begin to raise drawing the attention of Matthew and Madeline.

"I am only doing all of those things with your best interests in mind!"

"My best interests! If you had my best interests in mind you treat me like an adult and listen to me instead of dismissing me as a child. I'm no longer a child!"

"Yes you are and as long as you live under my rule you will do as I say and not question it."

Alfred gathers himself, showing his height to be equal to Arthur's. "You leave us here to make do on our own. When you are gone and even when you're not I am the man of this house. I take care of Maddie and Mattie. And if I have to get out from under your rule to get out from under your thumb then so be it!"

The two stood face to face breathing heavily for a long moment.

"Get out." Arthur's voice is cold and full of venom. "Come back when you have some sense."

Glaring angrily Alfred storms out of the house, slamming the door behind him on his way out. Madeline and Matthew watch from the door into the kitchen, Matthew wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

"Arthur?"

"Both of you go to bed." When they hesitate he snaps at them, "Now!"

They both hurry up the stairs and to their bedrooms as requested.

Meanwhile Alfred, after leaving the house, made his way to where he knew friends would be. He could not believe Arthur's audacity at ordering him around like he was some petulant child. Arriving at the pub he had been at earlier that evening he knocks on the door and is greeted by Samuel Adams.

"Alfred? I thought you were going home."

"Hello Mr. Adams. When I got there I had an unexpected guest."

"I see. Do you need a place to stay for the night?"

"It would be nice if I didn't have to sleep in an alley."

"I'm sure my wife would be happy to make you a bed. Come on then."

Alfred follows his friend down the darkened streets towards his home and when they reach it he finds himself warmly greeted by Mrs. Adams and shown up to their guest bedroom.

The next day Madeline woke early and made her way down to the kitchen to begin breakfast and found Arthur sitting in the parlor. He was smoking a pipe and seemed to be grumpily thinking about something.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Madeline."

"I apologize for Alfred. I think the burden and stress from the new taxes is getting to him and he's feeling crowded"

"That's no excuse for his behavior, he is just a petulant child."

Madeline frowns a bit at this. "Arthur, that's not really fair..."

"Fair?" Arthur's expression darkens and turns contemplative. "I wonder who gave him the idea that he was the 'man of the house'. Perhaps it was you." Arthur narrows his eyes at her and she stiffens.

"What?"

"What exactly have you been filling his head with while I am away? Perhaps putting you three together was not the right thing after all."

"What are you saying? Arthur?"

"I suggest that you and Matthew get your things packed. As soon as the two of you are ready we'll take a ship to York where you two will stay until Alfred can learn to behave himself."

Madeline looks to be on the brink of tears as she stays standing stiffly with her shoulders back.

"Madeline?"

Madeline and Arthur both turn their attention to Matthew.

"Ah, Matthew, lad I suggest you get your things packed. I'm sending you and Madeline to York. We leave as soon as the two of you are ready."

It took Matthew taking her hand and leading her up to their rooms to get Madeline to move. She silently went about packing her things and when she was done went downstairs once more with Matthew where Arthur was waiting for them. He led them from the house silently and to the dock where he had them board a ship before it set sail. Madeline watched as the shore receded on the horizon and said a silent farewell to Alfred, wishing him luck in whatever he was up to.

Alfred came home that afternoon, he had spent the night as well as most of the day with the Adams and now he was finally coming home having calmed down from yesterday. Only when he came home, instead of hearing Madeline in the kitchen or moving about the house cleaning he couldn't find her anywhere. The same could be said of Matthew. Alfred also noticed that Arthur seemed to have left as well.

"Maddie? Mattie? Where are you two?" He made his way up to the bedrooms and first looked in Madeline's only to find all of her things missing. Growing concerned he hurries to his and Matthew's shared room and again finds nothing of his brother's still left it. Growing concerned and angry he rushes to Arthur's room, throwing open the door and finding his things gone as well. Growling angrily he rubs both hands violently through his hair and nearly misses the letter left on the bureau. Picking it up he reads it quickly and then rips it in frustration.

"He took them! He took them away to try and keep me in line! That, that pig headed bastard."

Then and there Alfred decided that he would fight Arthur for his independence. It was the only way he could get his siblings back. It was the only way he could get away from Arthur and his unreasonable rule.

Madeline and Matthew settled into their new home in York with Arthur. Both were slightly confused by Arthur staying with them longer than he normally would. Infact news was soon reaching them that Alfred's people were getting more and more restless before word reached them about the raid on a ship carrying a cargo of tea where men dumped the tea into the bay. Arthur was furious and nearly lashed out at Matthew and Madeline, screaming at them that it was their fault Alfred was acting like this. As the tensions in America increased and eventually reached the boiling point with the declaration of war Arthur grew more and more angry. Madeline and Matthew were forced to sit on the sidelines as Arthur angrily fought with their brother. At one point Matthew, growing more and more frustrated with Arthur's outbursts, makes an attempt to help Alfred with his war. Arthur however will have none of it and drags Madeline to London, leaving Matthew behind with a British general watching him. The threat of what Arthur would do to Madeline if Matthew stepped out of line had Matthew behaving like Arthur had asked.

"Why are you doing this?"

Arthur was dragging Madeline by her arm through his London home.

"Because it would seem the only way to keep your brothers in line is to keep you away from them."

They reach a room on the second floor and Arthur opens the door before pushing Madeline inside.

"This is your room. You are to stay here unless summoned. Someone will come to get you for meals, which will be eaten with me. I recommend you make yourself comfortable. You are going to be here quite a while."

With that Arthur closes the door and Madeline hears the sound of the lock being clicked into place. She falls to her knees as the tears she's held back for this whole journey so far finally break free and fall.

While this was going on Alfred was training with his soldiers. He had met up once again with George Washington, who recognized him and questioned how he had seemed to have not aged as much as he should have. Alfred answered him, explaining to him just who he was. Washington took the information in stride and had Alfred join the troops at Valley Forge where a Prussian officer was to train the men that had volunteered. Alfred was also able to meet another nation for the first time that was not a member of his family.

"So you're America?"

The blond nods as he stands before the Prussian.

"Gilbert Bielschmidt." He holds out his hand to Alfred who takes it with a smile.

"Alfred F. Jones."

"It's good to meet you. So I have to ask, you're really all for this? Most of us are reluctant to fight when it's just our people being disgruntled. Not saying you're wrong to want independence, you just seem to be taking charge of this more than most of us would."

Alfred looks down, clenching his fists tightly. "He took them."

"Who?"

"Arthur took them, my brother and sister. He took them and tried to use them to get me to be a good little boy."

"And all it did was fan the flames. I gotta say, that was pretty low of the old bastard. You must really care for your siblings if he thought that was how he could control you."

"I do. Which is why I'm going to win this war and get them back."

Gilbert heaves a sigh but nods in agreement. "Well if that's your resolve. I guess you need someone that can train you to beat the old bastard." Grinning Gilbert claps Alfred on the shoulder and the two get down to business.

It takes several years, Alfred had even gotten the leaders of the patriots to send forces to attack Canadian forces in an attempt to get Madeline and Matthew back before the end of the war. The attempts failed to get them but eventually the war came to an end. At the signing of the treaty Alfred was surprised to only see Matthew there.

"Where's Madeline?"

Matthew's lips seemed to twitch slightly before a look from Arthur had him keeping silent.

"Let's get this bloody thing signed and get this whole mess over with."

Alfred glared at Arthur as he stepped toward the table where the treaty had been set up and was waiting to be signed.

"What about Canada? Are they getting their independence as well. I asked for it in the treaty, that Canada get the choice to come with me."

"I won't come America. Canada will remain a British colony."

Alfred looks at Matthew in shock, as does Francis who is standing nearby to be witness to the signing.

"What? Why Mattie?"

"Be because you are a petulant child that should have listened to your ruler and I will not suffer through your eventual fall with you."

When Alfred looked in Matthew's eyes he saw just held back tears and knew something wasn't right. What had Arthur done to make Matthew behave like this, to stay with him when he and Madeline could come with him and they could be a family again like they were before. Then he remembered. Madeline wasn't there, he hadn't seen her since that night before all of this started. He wanted to question Matthew but found he couldn't. He didn't want to risk anything happening to her so he would sign for his independence and later he would find out what Arthur had done to Madeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So am I the only one noticing that this version seems to be shorter than the one for the 2Ps. And again Arthur is a jerk in here, he's so easy to make into the antagonist isn't he. Please review. Just one, even so I know if I am doing a good job or not. I know people don't like OCs a whole lot but give me something to show that I'm going in the right direction, or the wrong direction if its something that's upsetting you.


	6. Chapter 5 Caged, Escape and Civil War

After Madeline was confined in the London home she fell into the routine of asking Arthur, when he was there, what was happening with her brothers. Arthur would scowl but saw no harm in informing her of the goings on of her brothers. And so she was at least able to keep up with what her brothers were doing. However Madeline found herself growing extremely bored with the walls of her room and shortly after word of the war with America ending reached her Madeline asked if she could at least have access to the library. Arthur agreed, telling her that after supper he would let her have some time there to find a few books to read. The first books she grabbed were simple stories, fairy tales and the like. Eventually she read all of those and moved onto a few books that taught science and biology. She began to study and found she really enjoyed learning about the various processes and workings of the world. She really found herself enjoying learning about human anatomy and found she wanted to become a doctor. Arthur scoffed at the idea, telling her that women did not become doctors.

After she had asked about becoming a doctor Arthur began making her learn embroidery and other proper tasks for a gentile lady. Reluctantly she learned them and began filling time between books with making things for her brothers, at least for Matthew. She had made a few things for Alfred but Arthur had refused to send them to him, still bitter about the war and its results.

Meanwhile back across the Atlantic with Matthew and Alfred. Alfred's bosses were getting more and more wary of Canada being in British hands. As concerns grew tensions rose and eventually Europe was being plunged into another war as Napoleon began his crusade to rule Europe. America took advantage of Britain's distraction and declared war on Britain. They turned their sights on Canada and prepared for invasion. Alfred was against it. He was worried about his siblings and he feared that attacking them would do more harm than good.

Despite his reluctance and attempts to stop things Alfred was assigned to the force that took York and was there when things went wrong, but he tried to do the right thing and find Matthew and Madeline so he could bring them back with him to Washington. During the chaos of all the looting and burning Alfred managed to find Matthew's home and hurried inside.

"Matthew, Madeline!"

He rushed forward to find Matthew in his parlor curled over in pain. Alfred curses, he had forgotten about the pain of being connected to the land and its people.

"Dammit!" Alfred hurries toward his brother and wraps his arms around him. "Mattie! I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed be like this."

"Al Alfred?" Matthew looks up at his brother through sweaty bangs before looking around. "He he's not here is he?"

"Who, who isn't here Mattie? And where is Madeline?"

"Arthur's watchdog. Alfred he took her, Arthur took Madeline. He said if I misbehaved or tried to leave him..."

Alfred stared at Matthew in horror as suddenly Matthew's answers to his inquiries to join him made sense.

"I, I'm sorry Matthew." Alfred held his brother to him, letting him cry on his shoulder. They sat like that on the floor for several hours until things outside began to settle down for the night.

"I I have to go Mattie. I'll see if I can stop this. They weren't supposed to go this far, just capture the city."

After that Alfred left and managed to get his people under control enough to get them out of the city. They soon left all together and Matthew was left in his house, back under watch from the general that Arthur had assigned him. After that Matthew made it a point to send letters to Alfred whenever he got a chance and managed to get a few from his brother as well. Unfortunately things began to grow more complicated and chaotic for Alfred as tensions between his political parties and the northern and southern states rose.

Back over in Europe Madeline was still studying the books as she witnessed Arthur becoming more stressed as tensions between him and Russia rose. When war finally broke out with Russia Madeline learned about it and asked Arthur if she could help somehow.

"What could you possibly do to help. This is a war, a woman has no place there."

Madeline holds a paper up with Florence Nightingale's call for nurses to serve the soldiers that were fighting.

"Let me help with the hospitals then."

"Stubborn." Arthur runs a hand through his hair. "Fine, fine. You may go and help as a nurse."

Madeline smiled at Arthur before giving him a slight hug and running off to pack a few things she would need.

Unfortunately when Madeline went to apply with Florence Nightingale's crew of nurses she was turned away for seeming so young. Upset but not wanting to give up on helping, or go back to being caged in Arthur's house, Madeline managed to locate another hospital run by a Jamaican woman named Mary Seacole. Mary did not turn Madeline down, too in need of nurses to do so. Working in the hospital she was able to help the soldiers and learn more about medicine and how it is done. Mary seemed to notice something wasn't quite right with Madeline as the war progressed, her not aging was not missed it seemed. But Mary didn't say anything until the war began to come to an end. It was then she came up to her and asked her what she planned to do when they were no longer needed to run the hospital.

"Me? Well..." Madeline looks at her lap sadly. "I suppose I'll go back to London."

Mary looked her over and caught the sad look to her at the prospect of returning to London.

"You do not want to return to London?"

"No, its not that. I just, I miss my brothers."

"Brothers? Wouldn't they be in London?"

"No, they're in Washington and York. My family's a bit spread out."

"I see, well why don't you go back and visit them when all of this is over?"

Madeline blinks at the suggestion, "Well... I don't know. I, I suppose there isn't anything stopping me from doing so." And the more she thought about the more she realized it was true. Arthur wasn't here and he couldn't stop her from going to visit her brothers. With a newfound sense of joy Madeline made plans to go to Canada and visit with Matthew and then go to stay with Alfred, knowing if she stayed with Matthew Arthur would be able to take her away again.

She wrote a series of letters to Arthur and asked Mary to send them at intervals to Arthur to buy herself time. She knew that if she just left that Arthur would figure something was wrong very quickly and would be able to catch her before she reached York. Mary agreed to help with the ruse and dutifully sent the letters to Arthur.

After boarding a ship to Canada, Madeline found herself overly eager and very excitable. It took nearly a month to reach the Canadian shore followed by a few days travel to get to York. Once she arrived she sought out Matthew's house and eagerly knocked on the door. It was then she remembered how Arthur had left someone to watch Matthew and make sure he behaved. SHe worried her lip as the door was opened to reveal Matthew. He had grown since she last saw him and now looked about 15 and was nearly a foot taller than her, just as Alfred had been at that age. The two siblings just stared at one another for a few long moments before Matthew acted and had her wrapped tightly in his arms.

"Madeline!"

His voice was excited but breathy and quiet. Madeline returned the hug and soon found herself comforting her brother as he refused to let go of her.

"How?"

"I found a way to escape. Arthur is going to catch on soon though so I can't stay for long."

"You're going back to him?"

"No, I was thinking I would head south and stay with Alfred."

Matthew sighs in relief, not having realised he'd tensed up until she explained her plan.

"I'm glad. Arthur hasn't hurt you at all has he?"

Madeline shakes her head. "No, but I think he felt we were more trusting, at least he was. And I have to admit I almost didn't take advantage of his trust."

At Matthew's inquisitive look Madeline motioned they should go in and sit down.

"Where is Arthur's watcher?"

"He's out with his family right now. What happened Madeline?"

"I've been studying, I haven't had much else to do since he locked me up in his house. I found I really enjoy medicine and I wanted to help him with the war he's been fighting with Russia. I managed to convince him to let me serve as a nurse, I just wanted to get out for a bit really, but Mary, the head nurse at the hospital I worked at, asked me why I wanted to go back to London. I told her the truth, that I didn't want to but that I was expected to. She then asked me what was making me go back, I couldn't answer. Arthur was off somewhere working to end the war in his favor, there was nothing stopping me from running away. With Mary's help I managed to buy myself enough time to get here and spend a few weeks with you, that is if I calculated everything correctly."

Matthew smiles and hugs her again. "We can get you a room in a hotel or something nearby. If the General sees you, you'll never get away."

After that the two siblings began to chat and catch up. Matthew told Madeline about the changes happening to the south in America and how political tensions there were causing Alfred problems with his health. This just cemented Madeline's decision to go stay with her other brother. The next few days were spent with the two of them sneaking time together behind the general's back. Then one day Matthew came rushing to Madeline's hotel room late at night. He startled Madeline when he told her to get dressed.

"Matthew?"

"Arthur's here. He seems very upset and he's screaming about you and how he's looking for you. I managed to sneak out and I got you a horse." As he spoke Madeline had dressed while he packed her bag. They then hurried out of the room and into the dark street. Matthew helped her to get onto the tall horse, it was sleek and looked to have been bred for speed rather than power.

"I'll try to buy you some time. Thank you Madeline, for coming here first."

The two heard shouting down the street and turned to see soldiers making their way down the street with Arthur leading them.

"Go! Quickly! Don't look back!"

Matthew slapped the horse's rear sending it off into a gallop, Madeline kept her gaze forward and guided the horse through the streets and out into the surrounding country. After passing through several fields she came to a forest and ducked in. She set her direction to the south, knowing that she needed to get as far south as she could as quickly as she could. Early in her flight she had heard the sounds of pursuit but had used a few tricks to lose them and eventually she couldn't hear them at all over the sounds of her own horse's beating hooves. And despite the reason for her doing all of this she felt more free than she had since she first found her brothers. She loved them, they were so precious to her, but it was true that once they had come into her life she had had to take responsibility for them and care for them. And then the Europeans had found them and she was restricted even more. For the briefest of moments she debated whether to continue on to Washington and Alfred or if she should just go somewhere else, anywhere else. Then she remembered that Alfred needed her. He was tearing himself apart with rising political tensions and he needed her there to hold his hand and comfort him, to hold him together. So she stayed her course and found herself crossing into the Vermont, then into New York. It had taken her a week of nearly nonstop running to get that far, stopping only to eat, grateful that Matthew had packed some food for the journey, and to rest the horse.

When she reached boston she thought to get a room but found that she had no money. In the rush to leave York it had been overlooked by both herself and Matthew. Tired she continued on, knowing her only chance for rest would be to get to Washington. She ran out of food shortly after leaving Boston and the horse began to slow down, weary from the long journey with few true rests. It began to wear down on Madeline as well until one day as she was passing a farm in Virginia she simply passed out, falling from the horse to the ground. Someone must have seen her fall or noticed the horse skittering about her fallen body, for when she came to she was laying in a soft bed with a cool damp cloth on her forehead. Mumbling she made to sit up and found she was rather achy all over. It was then that a woman came in with a bowl, pitcher and cup.

"Ah, you're awake. We were beginning to worry about you since you've been sleeping so deeply since we found you yesterday." The woman sat the item's she was carrying down on the table at the bedside and moved to help Madeline sit up. "I've made you some thick broth to help you recover, we noticed it seemed you hadn't eaten a proper meal in quite a while. Best to start off on something light."

"Thank you." Madeline found her voice was rather scratchy as she accepted the cup, now filled with water, and sipped it carefully.

"It's no problem dear. We've put your horse in the barn, he seems to be in a similar state though I suppose it's easier to feed a horse while on the road than yourself."

"Yes, though I suppose I was pushing him a bit too harshly. Is he doing well?"

"Oh, deary yes. But if you don't mind my asking, where is it you are going?"

"I, I'm trying to get to my brother. He lives in Washington. I believe the address was sixteen hundred Pennsylvania. Our other brother was helping me to get away from our... guardian in York."

"In Canada?"

"Yes, he has some pull with the military and I've been trying to stay ahead of him, I left without a single coin."

"Oh you poor dear, was he really so bad, if he was your guardian I mean?"

"He separated us and wouldn't let us see each other. He drove Alfred away, which is why I am going to stay with him."

"You poor thing. Well you're nearly there a few more days. But do rest up. We wouldn't want you to pass out again like you did here."

"Yes, thank you again. I don't know how else to express my gratitude."

The woman smiles at Madeline and helps her to eat the broth. She stays at the farm, getting to know the other inhabitants, for a few days before deemed rested enough to leave. She thanks them for their hospitality before heading off in the direction they assured her she would find Washington. When she eventually made it to the capital city Madeline quickly found herself lost. Certainly the city was laid out with reason, a grid pattern, but she was looking for a specific street and could find no clues to its location. She had tried to ask people for directions but most brushed her off without a second glance due to her dirtied appearance. So she lead her horse through the busy streets searching out where she might find her brother.

Unfortunately for her she wasn't able to find the street by nightfall and once night came Madeline found herself without a place to stay, the farmers had given her food but hadn't had money to spare to give her for the last leg of her journey. So she found herself a somewhat hidden place to curl up for the night, it turned out to be an alley. When the morning came Madeline woke once more and found she had rolled into a pile of something that smelled foul. Frowning in disgust she tried to clean herself up as best she could before heading out into the streets.

By midday Madeline was happy to say that she had finally found Pennsylvania Avenue and was able to determine which way to travel to get to 1600. She reached the address and her jaw nearly dropped at the large white house that loomed in front of her. With a gulp she went up to the front door and and knocked. After a few minutes it was answered and the butler seemed to wrinkle his nose at Madeline and her appearance.

"May I help you?"

"Uh, yes, I'm looking for Alfred Jones. I was told he lives here."

The butler looks down his nose at the dirty girl standing on the front porch making her feel as small as a mouse. "I'm afraid Master Jones is busy and can not take guests at the moment. Perhaps you would do better finding an orphanage and getting yourself cleaned up." With a sniff the butler turns and closes the door in her face.

Madeline blinks at the closed door and finds her eyes stinging. She was so close to finding him and here she was being turned away at the door. Slowly she makes her way from the door and down to the street where she had left the horse tied up. As she is untying it a woman spots her and sees her silently crying.

"Is something wrong dear?"

"Ah, oh. Um, it's nothing." She wipes her tears only for more to replace them.

"Oh you poor thing, you can tell me what's wrong."

"I, well I was just trying to get into the house to see my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yes, Alfred Jones. I was told he lives here."

"Alfred's sister? Oh dear, what's happened to you?"

Suddenly Madeline found herself being bundled into tight hug before the woman was pushing and prodding her toward the large house.

"I'm Virginia, but Alfred is always calling me Ginny."

Virginia lead Madeline into the house, chatting at her the whole while. When they passed the butler Madeline shrunk away while Virginia simply frowned at him and ushered her along. Eventually they reached a room, it was small but cozy.

"Let's try to get you cleaned up a bit and then I'll take you to your brother."

And so Virginia helped Madeline to clean up and gave her a fresh change of clothes. Once that was all done she led Madeline through the halls and they eventually reached a room with the door slightly ajar.

"Alfred, how are you feeling. Sorry I'm late getting back to you, but I ran into someone that was very eager to meet with you."

"Ah, hey Ginny. It's alright, you know me I was just resting."

Madeline doesn't wait any longer than that before she is running up to Alfred and embracing him.

"Alfred!"

"Madeline?"

"Oh Alfred, Alfred. When Matthew told me you were suffering..."

"Hey, hey, calm down Maddie. I'll be fine, just some political pains. I'm sure they'll fade."

"Oh such a sweet girl. Alfred you're lucky to have such a caring sister."

Alfred blushes as Virginia comments on his reunion with his sister. "Ah, well I haven't seen her in a long time." Just then he blinks and turns to Madeline. "Hey speaking of, how did you get away from Arthur?"

"Uh, well, I managed to talk him into letting me out and then, uh bolted for it."

"Maddie, Ginny knows about us, so how did you really get away?"

"I convinced him to let me work as a nurse in the war. It started coming to a an end and the woman running the hospital convinced me to not return to Arthur. He wasn't there watching me, it was like he trusted me to return. Alfred when he caught up to me in York he was so angry. I'm worried about Matthew."

Madeline curled into her brother and he held her tightly.

"I'll write him, let's hope he's able to write back."

"I know. Now, we're going to have to let you rest."

She leans forward and kisses him on the forehead. Alfred blushes but snuggles down into his before Madeline turns to leave with Virginia.

"Oh, you probably weren't able to bring much with you. Ginny, could you help her get some things, clothes and such."

"Of course Alfred. I'll even find her a room near yours."

He smiles at her as he lets his eyes shut and seems to slip into sleep. Madeline looks up at Virginia, she smiles at her and the two go out into the hallway and find a room just slightly down the hall, next to Alfred's. After that Virginia takes Madeline down to meet the president and his wife. They seemed happy to meet her and were happy to welcome her into the house.

After that meeting with the first family Madeline was able to settle in easily and took to tending to her brother as tensions rose between his north and south. Things seemed to have reached a stable point, even if precarious, when one Abraham Lincoln was elected as president. Shortly after Lincoln took office the Confederacy broke from the Union and a civil war began between the two factions.

At the start of all out war Madeline took it on herself to fully care for and tend to her brother while his body acted as if it was trying to rip itself in two. Madeline was growing more worried each day as Alfred became bedridden. A few months into the war led to an interesting visit from someone Madeline wasn't expecting.

"Privyet, Fredka."

Madeline glanced up from the book she was reading while sitting at Alfred's bedside to see a tall man with ashy blonde hair and purple eyes. He wore a pale pink, almost white, scarf over his clothes and seemed to be smiling at Alfred.

"Hmm?" ALfred had meanwhile cracked open an eye and was smiling at the visitor. "Ivan. You came to visit."

"Da. I would have also brought help for your north but my country is still recovering from the war in Crimea."

Madeline noticed his accent was thick and not from anywhere she was familiar with, though it did sound similar to some of the Ukrainians that had been brought to the hospital she worked at in the war.

"Oh, well I suppose that can't be helped. At least you came. Oh, right." ALfred struggles a bit to sit up and both Ivan and Madeline move to help him. "Ivan, I want you to meet my sister, Madeline. Madeline this is Ivan, he's the personification of Russia. I wish I could have introduced you sooner."

"Da, I am sorry for not visiting you sooner Fredka, rebuilding after the war has been taking up much of my time and resources." He seems to be studying Madeline as he says this. "It is very nice to meet you Madeline. I hope you do not find this rude, but which nation do you represent? A young one, da?"

Madeline tries to avoid Ivan's gaze at the question but Alfred just laughs slightly at the scene.

"Ivan she's my older sister and no one is really sure where her lands are, just that they are somewhere on the continent."

Madeline looks up at Alfred's explanation and her multihued eyes meet Ivan's purple. He seems intrigued by them but says nothing more on the subject. The three then move on to lighter topics and eventually Madeline excuses herself to go to bed. Ivan follows her into the hall seeing that alfred was tired as well and not wanting to strain him.

"So, you do not know where your lands are? That is very strange."

Madeline nods, "I wandered far from them before I found Alfred and Matthew."

"Hmm. I see. I wonder if you could represent the territories I own in the north, Russian America."

Madeline looked up at Ivan but neither denied nor confirmed his suspicion, leaving it hanging in the air between them before saying her good night and stepping into her room. The exchange left Ivan curious but unable to act on or do anything about the thought.

As the civil war raged on in America Ivan stayed to help Madeline with Alfred. She often found the two together and one time she walked in to see them holding hands and looking into one another's eyes with a care she hadn't expected. She had simply smiled softly at the scene and left them be. When the war finally ended and Alfred remained whole all three were happy for it. Five days after the war had ended Ivan was scheduled to sail home, his boat would leave in the late afternoon. With a bit of help, Alfred was able to come with Madeline to see him off.

"Travel safely Ivan."

"I will be sure to Fredka. Good luck with your reconstruction." He then smiled kindly at Madeline. "I will hope that you find your lands soon little one."

"Thank you Ivan. For everything."

"It was no trouble at all."

After Ivan boarded the boat and it began to sail away Madeline and Alfred turned to head back to the White House. The president would be at the theatre that night with his wife, they had invited the siblings along but both had turned them down saying that Alfred was in no condition to be at the theatre and see off Ivan in one day. Later that night word reached them of the President's assassination and Madeline comforted her brother at the loss of his leader, the one that had held him together through the toughest period of his young life.

A few years passed and Ivan made several more trips to America to visit with the siblings and he also hinted that he would like to sell Russian America to the United States. The secretary of state took up the task of negotiating for the purchase and eventually the treaty was signed, granting ownership of the lands to the United States which renamed it Alaska.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this, if you want more of that steamy romance between Ivan and Alfred then go check out Alaska, its in this same series. Please review.


	7. Chapter 6 Birth, Wild West and First Meetings

Several days after Ivan left, Alfred began to feel ill and would often find himself waking up and grabbing for his chamber pot. Madeline began to worry about him and was often asking the President if everything with the reconstruction was going well. Learning that it was, she couldn't help but wonder what was happening to her brother. As her worry over him grew he convinced her to take him out to the country. Alfred had made arrangements for them to own and run a cattle ranch. It took them a couple of weeks to get to the ranch that they would be living at. It was also around this time that Alfred noticed he seemed to be gaining weight.

"Maddie, something really isn't right."

"Alfred?"

"My pants don't fit."

"I suppose I can take them out for you, but you haven't been eating that much more than normal."

Madeline looked at her brother worriedly.

"Maddie, I'm getting fat!"

This line of conversation continued until Madeline became fed up and forced Alfred to his room. Once she had him there she grabbed a pad of paper and a pencil.

"Alright, we will figure out what is wrong with you and then you will stop complaining. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, so then, let us see. This all started about a week after Ivan left. You woke up feeling nauseous, bloated and you seemed to tire easily."

Alfred nodded with his sister as she listed his symptoms.

"Then you started getting sick and vomiting along with headaches."

"I also started having to pee a lot more often though it was never very much. Oh and I noticed my chest became really sore, still is actually."

Madeline makes note of that before continuing. "Then you started eating strange things and, might I add, began to cause the cooks some problems. You were still getting sick but now it just seems as though it is because you were eating such odd foods."

"But I was hungry and pickles rolled in cocoa were just what I needed."

"You began to get moody at the time also."

Alfred nods, but is beginning to look upset.

"And now we can add gaining weight to the equation."

Madeline looked over her notes and scrunched up her nose at them. "Alfred stay here, in bed. I'm going into town to ask the doctor if he can make heads or tails of this."

Alfred began to protest, saying she shouldn't go alone but she shushes him up and heads out to get her horse ready. Fortunately one of the ranch hands is able to help her saddle the tall animal and gives her a boost onto its back. She asks him to watch after Alfred for her while she goes into town. It takes her a little under an hour to get to town and she goes straight for the doctor's home and office. When she arrives she knocks on his door and he lets her in.

"Ah, Madeline. Are you back to read more of my medical texts." He chuckles at his comment as Madeline had mostly visited him to learn more about medicine or borrow his books. The two had formed a slight friendship over the weeks that Madeline and Alfred had been living on the ranch and it was now paying off.

"Actually I'm here to see if you can tell me what might be wrong with a patient with these symptoms." She holds out the notepad and allows the doctor to look over the list before he smiles at her warmly.

"It seems your patient is pregnant, and still in the early stages if she is still suffering from the morning sickness."

He hands back the notepad to Madeline.

"Um, yes, that would make sense. So all of these are signs of pregnancy? There isn't any other explanation?"

"Not that I know of. She isn't coughing or running a fever so I can rule out most diseases and with only these symptoms, the weight gain and tenderness to the breasts especially, I would say she is most definitely expecting."

"Oh, well thank you then Doctor. I should get home then."

"Of course. And Madeline, if you don't mind my asking, who is the lucky girl? Did Alfred find someone?"

Madeline gulps but realizes she will need his help as this progresses. "Um, no actually, it is Alfred."

The doctor looks confused and is about to say something else when Madeline interjects.

"I know he is a man and that under normal circumstances this shouldn't be possible. But we are different from other people. We're more than we seem and I suppose it is possible for someone like us to get pregnant even if they are male."

"Honestly? My dear, you astound me regularly if this might explain some of that then I would have to ask for more of an explanation."

"Come with me out to the ranch to look over Alfred yourself and I promise to explain on the way."

The doctor nods and packs up his medical bag before getting his horse saddled and riding out with Madeline. She tells him along the way about herself and Alfred being nations and how they come to be, or as best as she can. She tells him about the recent acquisition of the Alaska territory and how Alfred and Ivan had gotten very close over the last few years. She eventually explained how she was rather certain the two men had had more physical relations during Ivan's last visit which must have led to the current situation.

When they arrive at the ranch Madeline leads the doctor to Alfred's room, only to find that Alfred wasn't there. After a quick search they find him in the root cellar dipping carrots in raspberry preserves.

"Oh, hey Maddie." He continues to munch as Madeline sighs before dragging him up and into the house.

"So, did you figure out what's wrong with me?"

"Uh, well."

Alfred began to look a bit worried at his sister's hesitancy in telling him what was wrong.

"No, no Alfred, it's not really bad. It's just, you're pregnant." Madeline kept her eyes trained on Alfred as she told him and stayed there as it dawned on him what she was saying.

"Wha what? I can't, I'm a guy!"

"You are also a nation, who just purchased a large territory from someone who he is in a budding relationship with."

Alfred fidgets under his sisters intense gaze. "So I'm really... Pregnant?"

"Yes, and you should be happy about it. It's wonderful, you get to be a father and I'm sure Ivan will be as excited as I am."

"Ivan?" Alfred's eyes widen at the mention of his lover. "But, we can't tell him!"

"Why not, don't you want him to be a part of his child's life?"

"I well... I do but... Maddie this child is going to be Alaska, isn't it? Ivan told me his theory, he thinks you're Alaska. Do you want everyone asking who you are? I know you've fought for people to not know, you haven't even told me or Mattie."

"So you want to keep this to ourselves and keep Ivan out of it? Alfred, that's not very fair to Ivan is it?"

"No, but Maddie I know you and I know you don't like talking about where you are from. For whatever reasons you have for it, I won't force you into a position where you have to give people answers. This will be an easy out for you in the future. Please let me do this as I want to do it, this is my child Maddie."

Madeline looks into Alfred's eyes and sees his fear and worry in them. "Oh, Alfred." She pulls him into her arms and holds him like a mother would her child. "We won't tell anyone that you don't want to, not even Ivan."

After the decision was made to not tell Ivan the doctor from town came into the room and gave Alfred a check up, confirming the pregnancy and telling both what they needed to know in order to make sure the baby was healthy. Over the next 6 months he came by regularly to check up on Alfred, explaining to Madeline what he was doing and taking her on as a sort of apprentice. When it came time for the baby to be born a question was brought up of how Alfred would give birth. It was decided that the doctor would perform a surgery to cut into the 'womb' and birth the baby through that. When the time came to perform Madeline acted as the nurse as the doctor cut into her brother's swollen belly. Alfred bit down on the leather belt he had been given but bore the pain without thrashing as his child was brought into the world. Once out the doctor handed it over to Madeline and she cleaned it while the doctor stitched up the cut after removing the placenta. When everything was closed up Madeline had cleaned the child and handed it to Alfred telling him he had a healthy baby girl. He named her Anya, a name he had heard Ivan say was somewhat popular back in his home, because even though he had decided against telling Ivan about their daughter he wanted her to have some part of her father with her.

While this was all going on Alfred and Madeline took up writing to Matthew and learned about his imminent independence. When he invited them to the signing of the paperwork and the party to follow in honor of his independence they were forced to decline as Alfred was beginning to show. Matthew had been upset by their decline of his invitation but Madeline had given another reason, they hadn't told him about Alaska yet. She told him that they both felt it would be crass for them to both be there when Matthew got his independence knowing how Arthur felt about them. Even if he wasn't happy to hear it he understood. However shortly after he gained his independence he began planning a trip down to visit his siblings. He was able to arrange for the trip to take place in the spring of 1868 and he was in for a bit of a surprise when he got there.

Matthew had let his brother and sister know he was coming, and the two had been happy to have him come down. They had discussed it and decided to tell Matthew about Anya. When Matthew arrived at the ranch he hitched his horse and went up to the house only to be greeted by the sounds of a baby crying. Just as he was gearing up to see what was going on the door opened and he was greeted by Madeline, smiling tiredly.

"Matthew. Thank the heavens. Come in here and give me some help. She won't stop crying and I don't know what to do."

"Wha, Madeline why is there a baby?"

Madeline nearly rolls her eyes as she drags Matthew into the house and back into a room set up like a nursery. He sees Alfred sitting in a rocking chair with a wailing baby in his arms he was holding a glass bottle with a rubber nipple and trying to get the baby to take it onto its mouth. Madeline hurried over and caused Alfred to look up with another tired smile.

"Hey Mattie." He looks down at the baby in his arms and makes shushing noises. "Look Anya, Uncle Mattie came to visit. Don't you want to be a good girl and give him a smile?"

Matthew freezes at hearing himself referred to has an uncle. "Alright... Madeline, Alfred, what is going on?"

"Uh, well Mattie..."

"Matthew, Alfred just bought the Alaska Territory from Russia." And when Matthew looked over at his sister he saw her grinning like the cat that just caught the canary.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Sorry Mattie, you're an uncle and Anya is the newest member of the family.

"Have you told Russia about this? How is this even possible?"

The next hour was spent explaining things to Matthew and letting him get to know Anya. They explained to him how the three of them were the only ones they were telling about her and the reasons why. Matthew almost asked for an explanation as to where Madeline represented but was stopped by Alfred.

The small family spent the next several years at the ranch with Matthew visiting whenever he could get away from his work. Eventually Alfred was called back to Washington. He debated with Madeline whether to tell his boss about Anya and it was decided he would, though they made up a story about how she had come from the Alaska Territory rather than be born as she was.

It was the late 1880's when Alfred was asked by his boss to go to Hawaii and act as a diplomate in regards to the recent political jumble they were going through. Madeline steadfastly refused to go, claiming it would be too hot for her and that the same went for Anya. Leaving Anya in his sister's care Alfred made the journey to the islands in the Pacific and found himself being greeted by the representative of the kingdom, Ailana.

Ailana was a boy in appearance of about 13 or 14, he had darkly tanned skin like his people and black hair with eyes as blue as the surrounding ocean. Alfred though was able to take note of his exhaustion under his strong exterior and felt sympathy for the boy. The reason for this exhaustion was the quick changing of bosses caused by death and the influence Europeans were having over his governing which was leading to the majority of his people being unhappy. It reminded Alfred of his own recent struggles with the Civil War. Setting that aside he enjoyed his visit and was surprised by how many American's had come to make the islands their home. They seemed to have taken over the islands, making the natives work their plantations and lands which led them to doing something Alfred frowned at.

"Ailana, I'm sorry about the constitution your king has been forced to sign. It wasn't the right way to go about something like that."

Ailana studied Alfred for a long moment and nodded. "I understand, you do not have control of your people and can not force them to behave themselves. As much as they are your children they will not obey you."

Alfred stayed on the island for several months before duty called him back to his home in Washington. He promised to keep in touch with letters and Ailana did the same. Over the next several years Alfred was kept informed of Hawaii's goings on. But when he learned what was being proposed, the annexation of Hawaii, he asked Ailana how he felt about it. He wasn't shocked that this was a decision being represented by the minority white population and that Ailana wished to maintain his independence. Which made him all the more infuriated and frustrated when he learned that, despite his own protests, Hawaii was annexed as a territory of the United States. For the signing of the annexation into law Ailana was brought to Washington. At first he was angry with Alfred for allowing this and going against his wishes but when he saw how Alfred was acting he realized that his friend was not responsible for the decision. Still he was upset at losing his independence and Alfred managed to convince his government to allow Ailana to remain in Hawaii to council his new government seat. It was agreed to and Ailana went home with a promise that he would continue to write.

In the years following the annexation of Hawaii, Madeline found herself watching Alfred more and more and was surprised to see how much he was growing up. It wasn't just his physical appearance that was changing either but that he was becoming more responsible and mature. Despite being busy with his nation duties he always found time for her and Anya, who by now looked about five. He also went out of his way to tell Anya stories about her father, Ivan, and showed her pictures of him so she would know him if they ever met. Alfred also went to great lengths during Ivan's many visits to make sure he didn't learn about Anya, keeping his promise to his sister to protect her from Ivan's inquiring mind. And despite the secret keeping on Alfred's side of the relationship the two remained a together, even if it made Alfred's bosses a bit squeamish knowing their nation was with a man.

Then disaster struck in the early part of the 20th century, the Russian Revolution. Upon hearing about what was happening Alfred tried to make plans to go and be with Ivan as he had been with him during the Civil War. His boss however felt the climate in Russia was too violent to allow his nation to travel there and prevented him from leaving. Alfred was very upset to learn he couldn't be at Ivan's side and sent telegram after telegram to Ivan telling him how much he wished he could be there and the reasons he wasn't. Ivan never responded to any of the telegrams.

As time continued to pass tensions grew in Europe between Serbia and Austria-Hungary. It eventually came to a boiling point when Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria was assassinated by a Serb while visiting Bosnia. This led to Austria wanting to avenge the Archduke and calling to invade Serbia in retaliation for the assassination. Russia, who was allied with Serbia joined in to defend them causing Germany to lend aid to Austria. And so as to not leave their flank exposed to France while attention was focused on Russia, Germany declared war on France which lead to England joining as well since the fighting between France and Germany left Belgium threatened.

Madeline was nearly outraged when she learned of all of this from Matthew who was informing them that he was being drafted by England to join the war in Europe. Because despite gaining his nationhood and his own internal government, he was still expected to be loyal to the crown of England. Madeline then braced herself and went to Europe to serve in the hospitals so she could help as much as she was able.

Due to Canada's involvement, even though he refused to participate in the fighting and claimed neutrality in the conflict, Alfred sent supplies to Europe for the Allies. Which led to the Germans attacking American ships suspected of carrying cargo and supplies to their enemies. When the Lusitania was sunk, ending the lives of 128 American citizens Alfred himself began to ask for more involvement in the war, calling on his president to join the Allies. Eventually public opinion was in favor of the war, enough so that the government acted on the will of its people and joined in favor of the Allies. It was about this time that Russia began pulling out of the war. At first Alfred thought it was because of him that Ivan was pulling back and his lack of being at his side in 1905 but it was soon learned that Russia's internal struggles with its people was what lead to its retraction from the war. Alfred wanted to be there for Ivan but again was unable to due to needing to be with his troops in the trenches of the war. He still sent regular telegrams to Ivan, but heard no responses, just like last time.

Meanwhile Madeline was serving in the hospitals of France as soldiers were brought in. So many were being brought in that space for prisoners of war was being delegated as hospital space. When a Prussian officer was captured it was decided that he would be kept alive for interrogation. He was given a private bed and Madeline wa assigned to his care after it was learned she knew German, it had been one of the things she learned while held by Arthur (she also had learned Russian, Italian and Latin). Despite all her experiences Madeline was not prepared for all that would happen after her first meeting with the Prussian officer.

"And so you will remain here as our prisoner until such time that the war is ended and you are returned to your people."

Madeline stood beside the British commander that would be in charge of interrogating the prisoner as he introduced himself and Madeline to him. Madeline could not stop herself from staring at the white hair and red eyes of the prisoner. She could also see that his leg was wounded and so he had not been secured as they figured he would not be able to run with his leg as it was. Glancing back up from the injury she found the man staring at her with a smirk and gleam in his eyes, she scoffed that he seemed amused that the seemingly youngest nurse had been assigned to tend to him.

After they were introduce the British officer left with Madeline leaving the Prussian in his room with two guards stationed outside the door. Alone with his thoughts now, Gilbert, as that was the prisoner's name, began to think on his situation.

'This is not good. At least they don't know just who I am, yet. Only a matter of time though with that nurse checking up on me. Though she is young, I might be able to fool her for awhile, at least until Ludwig manages to get here. She is cute though, maybe in a few years, when she's older, I can try to court her.'

Grinning at his plan Gilbert relaxes back onto the bed he had been given and made himself comfortable. Later that day Madeline returned with a meal for Gilbert and to change his bandages. He decided to take the opportunity to learn more about the girl tending to him.

"Hey, there Miss. What's a young little thing like you doing working in a hospital like this?"

He was surprised when she answered back in German, he had half expected her to not know a word of it.

"I am helping with the war in the only way I can."

"Hmm, I see. Is your father serving somewhere then? He must be very proud of his little girl to be doing what she can."

Madeline stills at his question before continuing in her task and answering. "I don't have a father serving, but I do have two brothers fighting in the trenches."

Gilbert looks at the girl sadly learning she had no father, "Well your mother is surely proud that you are wanting to help."

Madeline doesn't say anything more after that and is soon finishing with wrapping his bandages. She sees he hasn't eaten yet and settles into the chair next to his bed.

"I can't leave until you eat. They don't want you to steal the silverware to make a weapon or hurt yourself with it."

"Oh. Right." Gilbert begins to eat, watching Madeline as she sits beside his bed, seemingly in thought.

"So, what's your name?"

"It's Madeline."

"There a last name to go with that?"

"Not one I care to share with a stranger."

Gilbert smirks as he notes the girl's challenge and winks to accept it. He almost misses the light blush dusting her cheeks at his attitude. When Gilbert finishes his meal Madeline gathers his plate and utensils before leaving.

Over the next several days Gilbert finds himself enjoying his time spent with the young nurse and catches himself flirting with her despite her age and position in an enemy hospital. He also found himself worrying over how observant she was. He had noticed her frowning when she had come to change his bandages one day only to find them not as she had left them since Gilbert had unwrapped them in order to dig at his wound to make it appear to be healing at a normal human rate. She didn't know that was why though, but she had still been puzzled by the situation. It was the day following this that Gilbert heard trouble down the hall while Madeline was serving him lunch.

At first it was just a raised voice and he couldn't make out what was being said, then he caught a few words and the accent clicked just as the stomping feet of whoever it was, came down his hall to his room. Acting quickly he whispered a small apology to Madeline, who had turned to the door also having heard the commotion, and grabbed her and the fork brought with his meal. He held Madeline to himself with the fork at her throat causing her to cry out at the rough treatment. The people in the hall must have heard the new commotion in the room because soon the door was thrown open and Both Gilbert and Madeline met eyes with the tall blonde that came storming in.

"Madeline!" He narrows his eyes and glares at Gilbert, "Gilbert! Let her go."

"Not likely, little Nursey here is going to make sure I get a free pass out of here."

"You think that threatening my sister is going to get you out of here. Maybe in a coffin. Let her go Gilbert."

When Alfred had claimed Madeline as his sister Gilbert had been shocked, enough to the point that Madeline was able to break away from him. She, however, did not go running into Alfred's arms as both men had expected. Instead she turns to Gilbert who is now starring at her in surprise. Straightening she dusts off her apron and locks eyes with him.

"You've known English this whole time!" It wasn't really a question but Gilbert could see she was upset by the idea, moreso than she had been at being held hostage. Thinking about it gilbert realized he found he liked that about the girl, that she would be more upset that he had lied about his knowledge of languages rather than be held as a hostage. As such he found himself breaking into a grin and laughing.

"Keseseses. Oh wow, Alfred you never told me your sister was such a cute little thing."

When Gilbert began to laugh Alfred relaxed slightly, only remaining slightly irritated with the albino.

"Yeah, yeah, hilarious. And Madeline why aren't you more upset about him threatening you a minute ago? He could have hurt you."

"Well he didn't did he? How do you know Gilbert anyway?"

"Uh well." He scratches the back of his head as he motions for the two soldiers guarding the room to go back into the hallway before continuing. "He's Prussia, Madeline."

"Oh." Madeline looks thoughtful at hearing that, before turning to Gilbert once more. "So that's why your bandages were different the other day. You had undone them so you wouldn't arouse suspicion."

"Ja, you catch on quick Birdie."

Madeline blushes at the nickname and Alfred looks between the two for a moment before pulling Madeline to him and glaring at Gilbert.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no! Just no. I did not give you permission to flirt with my sister."

Madeline sighs at Alfred's behavior but notices Gilbert pouting at the other man. Eventually Alfred leaves, after cuffing Gilbert to his bed and disgruntledly agreeing to Madeline maintaining her post at his bedside, at least until he was moved to a more secure prison. Madeline stayed behind to feed Gilbert his lunch and the two talked. Gilbert told Madeline how he had trained Alfred at Valley Forge and also about his own brother. Madeline told him how she had gotten away from Arthur and told him about Matthew.

After a few more days Gilbert's leg had healed completely and he was cleared to be moved to a proper prison so he couldn't escape. It was the evening before he was being moved that another commotion broke out in the hospital. Madeline was serving Gilbert his dinner when gunshots were heard in the hallway. Gilbert looked to the door with worry, moreso for Madeline since he was bound to the bed and couldn't get up to defend her if his men were attacking.

"Madeline."

He says her name quietly causing her to turn to him just as the door is kicked open and a tall blonde German steps in, gun raised and scanning the room. His eyes fall on Madeline, half turned from the door and eyes wide. The tall man makes a move to grab the small girl, but is stopped.

"Brother!"

"Brother?"

"She's just the nurse. Just get me out of here and leave her alone."

The blonde eyes Madeline coldly. "What if she tells someone?"

"She won't."

Madeline had watched the two for a few moments before catching on that GIlbert was trying to convince his brother to leave her alone. Deciding to play along she backs into the wall.

"Please, do not hurt me I will not fight you." She spoke in french, hoping it would convince the German she didn't understand what the brothers were saying to one another in their native language.

"See she doesn't even speak German, brother."

"Yes, yes, I see that. Girl untie him and let him secure you to the bed in his place."

Madeline whimpers, so as to better play along, and does as she is told. Gilbert, once free takes one of the rings of the cuff and secures it to the bed before gently putting the other on Madeline's wrist.

"Sorry Birdie, didn't want it to come to this."

"I understand Gilbert."

Ludwig sees his brother free and steps into the hall.

"Hurry brother, we don't have much time."

"Yes, I'm coming." Gilbert calls over his shoulder before turning back to Madeline one last time. She smiles at him and kisses him chastely on the lips, catching him by surprise. After a moment to catch himself Gilbert turns to leave, a big smile on his face as he does. The whole time he is running with Ludwig to escape the hospital he is thinking to himself that once she grows up a bit he is going to make sure to court her properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Horrible Histories the most entertaining way to cram in all the history I need for this story... Check out the reasons for WWI, its funny. Also I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter written. Life happened and it wasn't kind to my writing time, that and all the research I needed to do, mostly for the 2P version of this. So is everyone happy with the birth of Alaska or the romance between Gilbert and Madeline? Anyway please review or Anya gets to practice with her pipe on you.


	8. Chapter 7 Harsh Reality

The Great War ended shortly after Madeline and Gilbert met. In the end it was not a decisive victory for any side, civil unrest within Germany and Russia ended the war in favor of the Allies. Alfred's boss, Woodrow Wilson, was one of the key supporters for the formation of a league of nations that would help to peacefully resolve future conflicts. At the Paris Peace Conference, where treaties were signed to end the war, the League of Nations became a reality, though America declined participation in it.

The following decade was one of prosperity and drunken rabble rousing and despite the reparations Germany was forced to pay to France, Gilbert took some time during this era to visit with his friends, Francis and Antonio, in Paris. It was during the first of these visits after the war ended that Gilbert put forth a question for Francis.

"Why didn't you ever tell me how cute Alfred's little sister was Frenchy? You had to have known her, I remember Alfred telling me she lived with you when you had that Canada colony."

"Little sister? Alfred doesn't have a little sister Gilbert."

"Course he does. Madeline! Sweet, little blonde with beautiful eyes. How could you not know who she is?"

Francis arches an eyebrow at his friend before turning back to his drink. "D'accord, I understand now. Gilbert, mon ami, Madeline is Alfred's older sister." He let's out a sigh, not noticing Gilbert's jaw hitting the ground. "I suppose even Arthur was unable to help her grow."

"Der fuck, verruckte bastard. Older sister! His older sister!"

"Hmm, oh do calm down. Yes, his older sister. She still looks like a child, oui. About twelve I think."

"Ja."

Francis pats Gilbert's back. "Do not worry, she may one day develop as a woman."

"Fuck."

After that GIlbert simply drank himself into a stupor before being helped back to Francis' home. Francis and Antonio were both concerned for the friend, when Francis explained to Antonio why Gilbert was like this.

"So you think he is in amor, with this Madeline girl."

"Oui, he seemed very upset to learn she hasn't been growing since she was first found."

"Hmm, that is rather unusual. I wonder why she isn't growing?"

Francis shrugs and the two head off to bed.

Back over in the states, Madeline has been living with Alfred in New York. They had moved there after the war ended when they learned that Matthew would be more independent, having control of his own foreign policy. Madeline had asked if they could live closer to Canada so the siblings could more easily visit with one another. Of course, this wasn't the cause of Madeline's perpetual good mood. It was something Alfred noticed very quickly. He would often catch Madeline humming and dancing around the house. One day it was getting to him while Matthew was visiting and Madeline was out so Matthew suggested looking in her room for some evidence of her good mood. At first Alfred had protested saying they shouldn't invade her personal space like that, but Matthew managed to convince him by saying she wouldn't mind if it was something that made her happy. So they snuck into her room and looked around, they didn't look far before finding a stack of unmailed letters written to Gilbert on her desk. Matthew was confused wondering who Gilbert was, while Alfred just had a sinking feeling in his gut. Matthew noticed Alfred's attitude towards the letters and led him from the room, leaving the letters as they were found.

"So, who's Gilbert?"

Alfred sat heavily on the sofa in the living room before answering. "Prussia. She met him while working in that hospital in France during the war."

"Oh, so... Why is she writing him, uh, love letters?"

"How should I know! They barely knew each other two weeks before he escaped and left her tied to his bed."

"Well she hasn't mailed the letters and I don't think she plans to. They were dated several weeks back, I think she's just writing them, sort of like a diary."

"That kind of makes us reading them worse than if she did plan to mail them."

The two brothers thought on that before agreeing to not speak of the letters again and to just be happy for their sister's happiness.

Throughout the twenties this became the status quo for the three siblings as they traded off visiting one another in their capital cities. However this good fortune was not meant to last as in mid October Alfred began to feel bouts of weakness hit him. He tried to get ahold of his boss to find out if everything was alright but found himself getting no answers other than they were working on a new tariff that should help safeguard American jobs. It wasn't until the 24th, when stock prices began dropping dramatically, and Alfred did as well, that Madeline managed to piece together what was happening. Matthew was visiting at the time and helped Madeline to get Alfred to his bed while they listened for news of what was happening. They both sighed in relief when things seemed to stabilize thanks to the efforts of several banks at Richard Whitney's lead.

That weekend newspapers reported on the fall in the stock market and come Monday, despite the best efforts of the banks, prices continued to fall. Madeline, knowing how tied Matthew's economy was with Alfred's urged Matthew to return home so when this hit him he was home rather than out, something that would help him in the long run. Reluctantly he left and Madeline was left to tend to Alfred when the following day led to even more prices dropping in the exchange. Madeline was worried for Alfred as his strength, his inhuman strength, left him and he could barely lift his hand from its place beside him.

Anya was called home from her visit in Alaska, she had been helping to build up the territory, at the same time Matthew was sent home. It took her two weeks to get home, by which time the stock market had hit its all time low. She helped to tend to her father while Madeline phoned to Canada to check on Matthew. It seemed his government was working to slow the effects of this crash in their own country, sparing Matthew the debilitating weakness his brother was suffering. Madeline and Anya were forced to watch as the effects of the crash took their toll on Alfred. Neither able to do anything to help him as he suffered through.

Eventually the depression, as it was come to be called, began to affect the other nations. They all became ill to varying degrees. Eventually Madeline found herself asked by both of her brother's bosses to fill in for them while they were bedridden. Madeline and Anya decided that Madeline would fill in for Matthew and Anya for Alfred. So that is how when Madeline and Anya heard about people fleeing from Germany they began to worry, especially when they heard about a new leader rising to power. Worried and not sure what else to do Madeline wrote to Gilbert in hopes he could answer her questions about what was happening in his brother's nation. When she received a reply it was disheartening to say the least. She already knew of Gilbert's current state, having been absorbed by his brother's nation and effectively annexed, so she knew he would be in a similar state of health to Anya and Ailana. What was upsetting about the letter she received back from Gilbert was that this Hitler person was keeping Gilbert out of the workings of the government. As a state personification the German government should have turned to him, asking for his help in fixing things, much as America and Canada's governments had done. That they hadn't worried Madeline greatly. Gilbert did make mention that he had noticed people being taken, whole families being loaded into military vehicles and driven off to never be heard from again. He pointed out that they were mostly Jewish families that were being taken, but he pointed out that other individuals were becoming harder to find on the streets. Cripples, mentally insane or unstable people, they were slowly disappearing. Madeline sent a follow up letter but received no answer to it. Her worry increased after that.

By 1939 whatever was happening in Europe had come to a head and war broke out. Madeline urged the Canadian government to join the war and they soon did. The American government, however, didn't join right away. Apparently both Anya and Ailana were scared to join and the government followed their lead on the matter. Matthew and Alfred though both bounced back to their former health quickly, Matthew more quickly than Alfred. Matthew soon followed his troops over to Europe, sending Madeline to tend to Alfred as he recovered.

Finally Alfred was shocked out of his recovery and to full health by the attack on Pearl Harbor, which left Ailana bedridden with his wounds. The attack led to America joining the war and Alfred quickly went overseas, leaving Anya to tend to Ailana. Madeline tried to get him to get her a position working in a hospital like in the last war, but Alfred just shook his head saying that wouldn't work this time, even if she had taken the time to get an actual degree in medicine in the last few decades. In the end she huffily went to New York and stayed there, brooding.

It didn't take long after Alfred went to fight for word to reach Madeline that the war was being won. When VE Day came Madeline was cheering with all the rest. When VJ Day soon followed Madeline took the first flight to where she had learned trials would be held for the war criminals, her worry for Gilbert had not lessened. She soon came to the Palace of Justice and sought out her brothers. Matthew and Alfred were both shocked to see her, but didn't scold her like she expected.

"Madeline?"

"Why are you here?"

"The war is over, I came to see my two favorite soldiers."

The two look down guiltily at her words, both thinking back to the letters she had written.

"Madeline..."

"We know about how you feel about Prussia."

Madeline blushes darkly at their confession to her.

"Come on, he's staying here for a while."

"Francis insisted that he be allowed to keep an eye on him while he... recovers."

"Recovers? What happened? Where is he?"

The two young men lead their sister through the building to where rooms had been set up for the nations to use, namely the Allied nations. Madeline followed worriedly behind them. They eventually stopped at a door, unguarded though Madeline thought it would have been if it held a member of the Axis powers.

"He's in there."

"Madeline, just, brace yourself. He, we found him in one of the camps."

"Camps?"

"The Nazi's were shipping people off to concentration camps Madeline. Anyone that didn't fit into Hitler's idea of the perfect race."

"Why was Gilbert in one then? Why would, he's a nation?"

"We think it was his albinism. Madeline, what he went through in there, it changed him."

Still worried about the man in the room beyond the door, Madeline cautiously pushed open the door and stepped in. Inside Madeline found the room to have a dresser with a mirror and a bed. On the bed was a lump curled up against the corner of the bed and covered completely by a blanket.

"Gilbert?"

A small whimper before a small broken voice made itself heard, "B birdie? I is that you?"

"Yes, its me." Madeline holds in a sob as she steps forward to pull down the blanket over Gilbert. What she sees when she does so it has her gasping in horror. There sits Gilbert, he is extremely thin, almost just skin and bones. His red eyes, that Madeline had always loved were now dull and lifeless. It was almost painful for Madeline to look at him and she held in a sob as she climbed onto the bed to sit beside him and wrap her arms around him. She stayed there with him through the trials, she cried for him when she learned he had been dissolved, his nation nothing more than a memory. Gilbert had barely reacted to the news, still in shock from his ordeal in the camps.

"The only thing I regret is that I won't get to see you grow up into the beautiful woman I know you will be some day."

It was the only thing Gilbert said in response to the news and it only made Madeline cry harder and hold tighter to him.

Despite the expectation that Gilbert would slowly disappear, the other nations were surprised to see that he stayed whole. Madeline's brothers were the only ones to notice that she was not surprised by his continued existence and both grew suspicious of what this could mean, but neither voiced their questions. When the trials were done and Germany's lands had been divided among the Allied powers, the question came of what to do with Gilbert. He was no longer a nation but he remained alive. In the end Ivan, Alfred and Matthew managed to convince the others to allow Gilbert to return with Alfred to the States, the argument being that Madeline was the best equipped to help Gilbert through the mental scars he was dealing with after having spent so long in the concentration camp. Grudgingly the other nations agreed to the proposal, most assuming it was only a matter of time before Prussia faded away and no harm would come if he was left to live out the rest of his life peacefully.

Little did the others know though that Matthew and Alfred were now facing similar questions to what Arthur and Francis had regarding Madeline. Her work lack of being affected by the Great Depression, as compared to Ailana and Anya, made them realize she had to be a part of a larger nation, but neither felt the same connection to her as Alfred did with Ailana or Anya. They knew she was their sister but where were her lands. Her lack of surprise at Gilbert's continued existence led to them contemplating something they had never wanted to think about.

"You know, its possible. All the evidence points to it Al."

"I know, but I still hate the idea."

"Look she had to have come from somewhere up North, so I'll look for the where, you try to see if there are any written records in Europe or legends or something."

"Right, at least we can narrow it down to Europe, she doesn't have any Asian or native features."

"Oui."

So they went about looking into Madeline's possible past. It would be many years before anything conclusive was reached by the brothers. In fact the Cold War had caused Alfred to shelve his part of the project for quite some time as his boss became paranoid about his nation's sexual orientation and demanded he cut off all communication outside of business. What had really hurt Alfred the most though was when after having fought for his right to be with whom he chose, Ivan had approached him after a meeting. It was not something he would ever forget.

"We need to talk."

Alfred looked up nervously from cleaning up his notes and space at the table. He had taken his time, hoping the others would clear out quickly and give him a chance to spend some time with Ivan. Despite that the way Ivan had approached him had him nervous.

"Sure thing, what did you want to talk about?"

Ivan played with the end of his scarf as though nervous himself, it was something Alfred found endearing about the larger man.

"Fredka, nyet, Amerika. It is time we put an end to this silly tryst we have been having."

Alfred gulps, suddenly very afraid of what Ivan was wanting to tell him.

"What do you mean?"

"I do not want to see your fat, lazy Amerikan ass again. We are through."

"Wha, but Vanya?" Alfred looked as if Ivan had just ripped out his heart and stomped on it and yet Ivan showed no emotion.

"I will admit you were a good fuck, but this is done now. We are enemies and nothing more."

Ivan then turned and left, brushing past Matthew who had come to check on Alfred after his delay in departing the meeting room.

"Al?"

Matthew barely had time to move forward to catch his brother up in his arms after he spoke, as Alfred simply collapsed, tears falling freely from his eyes. He held tightly to his brother and just sobbed into his shoulder. He was left shattered after Ivan's words, his heart broken and his will beaten to a bloody pulp. Slowly Matthew helped Alfred out to his car and drove him home. When they arrived Matthew helped Alfred inside and found Madeline coming to greet them at the door. She took one look at Alfred and run up to him, asking what was wrong. It was a week before Alfred told them what happened and it was only thanks to Gilbert's insistence that he even did so. When they heard what had happened they each reacted differently. Gilbert was shocked, he had been living with them not even five years but had not heard a word about Alfred and Ivan's relationship. Madeline was concerned, her brother was broken and she knew someone would need to tell Anya, the girl had come to idolize both her parents even if she had never met Ivan. Matthew though was enraged. He was so angry in fact that shortly after learning what had happened he had gone to Russia, found Ivan and had a nice little 'chat' with him.

During this 'chat', however, Matthew observed that Ivan did not fight back as he had expected. In fact, he just sat there, taking the abuse without complaint. Noticing this Matthew ceased his attack and stared curiously at the half beaten man. It was then he noticed Ivan was crying. It was silent but the tears could not be held back.

"Ok, why the fuck are you crying you asshole?"

"I hurt him." Ivan's voice was small but Matthew was practiced at picking up on quiet sounds.

"If you mean Alfred, then yes, you did."

"He did not deserve that, he did not deserve for me to be so cruel. I thought it would be easier if he could hate me."

Matthew furrows his brow, much of his anger dissipating as he begins to realize what had happened here.

"You didn't want to break up with him, did you?"

"Nyet, I love moi podsolnechnik. But if I did not end things between us my boss would attack and I could not bare to watch Fredka suffer like that."

"Mutual assured destruction?"

"Da."

"I, do you want me to tell him for you?"

"Nyet, I still think he will hate me after what I have said and that will make it easier for him to survive in the future."

"But what about when this is over?"

"You are much too optimistic to think it will be so easy. This will either never end or end in one of us destroying the other. It is better that Fredka hate me, then he may be the one to survive."

Matthew purses his lips together, but says nothing more. A moment later he is turning and leaving, heading back to his brother and family. He wanted to tell Alfred the truth so often over the next few decades but he could not, he knew Ivan was right and he wanted Ivan at least to be happy in his knowledge that Alfred's hate would allow him to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Gilbert you amuse me so, and yet I torment you the most in this chapter. Had one review last chapter from a guest that asked if Gilbert would change his affection once he met Matthew. Well here is your answer, no, he has met Matthew in this chapter even if it wasn't explicitly written and he still likes Madeline. Sorry if this disappoints any of you. Also I'd like to hear how everyone felt during that epic Cold War kickoff, love it, hate it? Also would like to let you all know there is only one last chapter for this story left to be written. However not the end of this concept, still have all those alternate endings, one of which is going to be posted as a two parter in two different crossover categories because well I hope you like Captain America and the Avengers. The Captain America Crossover is going up at the same time this chapter is so please enjoy and it is in the 1P universe for this story. So anyway as always please review and know that it makes me happy.


	9. Chapter 9 Finally

After Ivan and Alfred’s break up Madeline felt it was her responsibility to tell Anya as Alfred was still hurting from the event and Matthew was busy with his work. Despite the knowledge she would need to tell Anya she was worried about Gilbert meeting the girl. Other than Ailana no one outside their family knew about Anya. She was their secret, but Madeline couldn’t tell her over the phone. This news, she knew, needed to be shared face to face, because the fallout would reflect Alfred’s own reaction.   
And so it was that Madeline asked Anya to come to Washington for a bit, her intentions to get Gilbert out of the house for an afternoon so she could explain things to her niece. Unfortunately getting Gilbert to leave the house without her was a lost cause. Ever since the war had ended Gilbert had been shadowing Madeline, almost as if afraid that if he left her side one of them would disappear. So when Anya arrived it was to find Gilbert reading the newspaper at the kitchen table, while Madeline worked to ice a batch of cupcakes.  
“Uh, hello?”  
Anya eyed the albino at the table, she had heard about this man from her dad and uncle and he was the main reason she was spending more time at her house in Alaska.  
Gilbert meanwhile had pulled down his paper to take in the odd guest that had arrived. She was no more than fifteen with long straight platinum blonde hair tied back in a high ponytail that was secured with a leather thong and left two strands down to frame her face with her bangs cut straight across. Covering her slate blue eyes was a pair of thin framed glasses, through which she was eyeing him in return.  
“Oh, Anya. You made it? Did you have any trouble getting here?”  
“No more than usual. Why the sudden need for me to come visit, uh, Madeline?”  
Madeline sends a look at Gilbert before pushing two cupcakes at him, one with icing and one without. “Gilbert I think Gilbird might like a cupcake, why don’t you take him one?”  
Gilbert gingerly takes the two treats before slowly leaving the kitchen. Just as he is passing through the door he sends Madeline a look over his shoulder and both girls can’t help but feel sorry for the man because of the hurt and fear welling in them.  
“Gilbert...” Madeline steps over to the older man and gives him a reassuring hug. “Just give me a moment with Anya. You can come right back and I promise I won’t go anywhere.”  
“Right. I’ll just take this to Gilbird.”  
“Why don’t you bring him back down with you?”  
Gilbert nods and leaves to get his bird while Madeline turns back to Anya.  
“Auntie?”  
“Have a cupcake Anya, they’re your favorite.”  
Anya takes a cupcake but just plays with the paper cup, a serious look on her face. “What’s wrong?”  
Madeline sits down and takes Anya’s hand in hers. “Anya, last month there was one of those meetings they’re using to prevent another war from happening. Now I know you know about how Eisenhower has been about your, about Alfred’s relationship with Ivan, right?”  
“Yeah, he was trying to make Da, Alfred stay away from him, right?”  
Madeline nods. “Well at the meeting, despite everything Eisenhower has tried, Alfred was going to spend some time with Ivan. Only, only it seems Ivan wanted to break things off.”  
Anya starts to shake her head back and forth in denial as Madeline continues.  
“Alfred came back in tears, Anya. Matthew had to almost carry him in. I don’t know how bad it is for him, and I don’t know if you being here will help or hurt, but I, I wanted to tell you what had happened. In person.”  
Anya was crying now and Madeline moved around to sit beside the girl to hold her as she sobbed. This was the scene Gilbert walked in on and Madeline saw him and just motioned to a seat, which he took. Eventually Anya cried herself to sleep and with Gilbert’s help got her up to the guest room. Once she was tucked in Gilbert took his chance to get some answers.  
“Madeline? Who was that?”  
“Oh, well that was Anya.”  
“Anya? So why haven’t I met her before?”  
“Well she’s been spending most of her time up in Alaska.”  
“Really. Why would she be all the way up there?”  
“Well, she’s the personification of the territory. Much like Ailana represents Hawaii.”  
“Ok, I buy it, but why haven’t I ever heard about her before, Ailana is here every other month for meetings with Alfred about one thing or another. Why don’t I ever see this girl?”  
Madeline shuffles her feet. “Well Alfred is rather protective of her. Ailana has met her, but only because he’s another territory.”  
At Gilbert’s continued questioning look Madeline sits down heavily on the sofa.  
“Alright, fine. She’s Alfred’s daughter, my niece. She really is Alaska though. Alfred just got this weird idea in his head back when she was born that we could use Alaska as a scapegoat to explain me away if anyone really got curious. Don’t ask me why he felt that was necessary, but I blame Ivan for thinking I was Alaska all the way back then.”  
“So why was she crying?”  
Madeline bites her lip before answering. “I was telling her about Alfred and Ivan breaking up. To her its the same as her parents getting a divorce. Which, admittedly, is both accurate and not at the same time.”  
Gilbert raises a brow in confusion.  
“Ivan is her father, Alfred is sort of her mother. But she’s never even met Ivan, just heard stories about him. Alfred is always telling her stories about him, he wants her to know her father. Even if he won’t let them meet.”  
“So, Ivan doesn’t know he and Alfred have a daughter?”  
Madeline shakes her head.  
“Why, not? I’ve seen Ivan with kids, he’s actually less creepy.”  
Madeline swats Gilbert on the arm for his comment. “He’s not creepy and it was Alfred’s decision, not mine.”  
“Ja ja, so Alfred did it for you.” Gilbert eyes Madeline as she curls up beside him on the sofa. “So, uh, if you’re not Alaska, are you one of Canada’s territories or something?”  
Madeline seems to tense at the question, something Gilbert takes notice of, and stays quiet.  
“I understand if you don’t want to tell me. Being a part of your younger brother’s country, its humiliating.”  
Madeline looks up at Gilbert before softly kissing him. “Thank you.”  
Gilbert blushes darkly at the tender touch but does nothing to pursue the girl leaning into him. She watches him for a moment and can see in his eyes that he is torn. A part of him wanting this and another part scared of it at the same time. Sighing she lays her head on his chest and they stay like that for a long moment.  
“To be honest. I don’t remember. I left it so long ago, long before I found Matthew and Alfred. I’m afraid I wouldn’t recognize it now.”  
Gilbert looks down to the top of her head, wrapping an arm around her. “What can you tell me about it then?”  
“It was always cold there. Even in the summer we could wear long sleeves comfortably. Sometimes we’d watch the sun rise over the ocean. It was nice, peaceful. Being there so early that the lights were still dancing in the sky as the sun peaked above the horizon.” Gilbert was about to ask what she meant by ‘we’ when she continued and he could hear tears choking her words. “But they all left. They left me alone, so I left that place. I made myself forget, but I couldn’t.”  
Madeline broke down into tears as Gilbert held her until she fell asleep, at which point he carried her up to bed and tucked her in. What she told him had him frowning. That hadn’t sounded like what he had thought had happened. It sounded like the colony she represented had been abandoned, but why? He wondered if her brothers knew about this and told himself he would ask them the next time he had a chance.  
That chance came a few weeks later when Madeline had taken Anya out for a girl’s day out and Matthew and Alfred met up to discuss their findings so far concerning their research into Madeline and her past. Gilbert had surprised them by sitting down across from them with a serious look on his face.  
“Where is she from?”  
The brothers glance at each other for a moment before Matthew shrugs.  
“We don’t know.”  
“We’ve been trying to figure it out since the war ended.”  
Gilbert looks confused. “So do you have any theories?”  
Alfred shrugs this time. “Some, though the one that is most likely isn’t one we really like thinking about.”  
“You mean that she could be a ‘dead’ nation?”  
Both brothers start at Gilbert’s question and statement.”  
“Ye yeah.”  
“How?”  
“The other day when Anya came over, she was telling me who she was. I asked Madeline about herself and she said she couldn’t even remember where she came from. She mentioned being abandoned by someone.”  
The brothers stare with wide eyes at Gilbert.  
“She actually talked about it?”  
“Did she say anything else, something we could use to find her lands?”  
For a moment Gilbert looks startled at their eagerness before speaking. “She mentioned it was far to the north, cold all year round. She said she’d watched the sun rise over the ocean while the northern lights would dance in the sky. She also made it seem like someone was with her, maybe someone like us.”  
The three sit in silence as they take in what had been said.  
“So somewhere on the east coast far enough north to see the Aurora in the summer.”  
“Somewhere above the Arctic Circle?”  
“More than likely.”  
“And someone had to have found her.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Aside from her mentioning someone being with her, we don’t really grow much without another acting as our parent. You two know this. She couldn’t have grown to her current age without someone taking care of her.”  
“Right.”  
“I’d sorta forgotten, the age jumpstart thing.”  
Silence reigned again as the three realized this meant somewhere there was someone who knew exactly who Madeline was and had even left her for dead.  
“So who could have gotten to Northern Canada before France?”  
“Tonio never went further north than Florida, at least on the coast. Didn’t England send some people to explore way up into the arctic?”  
“Yeah, but he never set up in settlements until after he’d taken me in. It had to be earlier than Spain getting to Florida though.”  
“Hm? Why do you say that?”  
“Cause I figured out some stuff. I was trying to put together a timeline to help with all of this and realized she found me around the same time St. Augustine was settled. Later that same year we found you Mattie.”  
“Isn’t St. Augustine the earliest European settlement on the continent?”  
“Yep. At least according to all the records I could find. And she had already grown to her current appearance.”  
“So, we’re talking, what, Pre-Columbian here?”  
“I think so.”  
“We could cross reference her picture with all the other nations.”  
“We could also ask who made it to the New World before Columbus. Those old guys should know, right?”  
Having decided a course of action the three men begin planning and working out details. Its a few more years before they have a solid plan. However that plan is put on hold when one day Alfred rushes into their little ‘book club’, they had to tell Madeline something, with an excited look on his face.  
“Guys, check it out!” He spreads out what looks like a school paper on the table in front of his companions.  
“What is it?”  
“A clue. Look, a viking map was just donated to one of my universities so it could be authenticated. its from the 11th or 12th century or something like that. Anyway,” Here he pulls out another paper, “I managed to get a copy of the map they’re examining.” He spreads it over the table. “Look familiar?”  
“That’s...” Matthew points to the islands on the map from right to left. “Iceland, Greenland... and the northeast coast of Canada, Newfoundland?”  
“Yeah I know. And the book that goes with the map says the map was done long after a settlement had been abandoned in what the map refers to as Vinland. Do you know what this means?”  
The other two study the image for a moment longer before a frown settles onto Matthew’s face.  
“It means that the next time I see a nordic nation I’m going to want my hockey stick.”  
The other two scoot away from Matthew as a dark aura begins to surround him, Alfred also decides to hide the matches and lighters until Matthew calms down.  
While the academics debate the map’s authenticity Gilbert, Matthew, and Alfred help with locating the settlement mentioned in the text. With the map guiding them it takes them a few more years, but in 1960 they finally hit paydirt when a viking settlement is found at the northern tip of Newfoundland.  
Up until the discovery of the settlement news about the map hadn’t gotten very far and most that had heard about it had kept mum due to its sketchy nature and ability to change history. However once the settlement was uncovered the three men decided a public announcement must be made, if only so when the nordics were found beaten to a pulp they would be justified in the eyes of their fellows. So they planned for the next meeting of the world representatives that was in a few weeks.  
The meeting came and no one outside their group had any idea what would be revealed that day. As the nations gathered and chatted amicably with one another, Matthew and Alfred were going over what they would say. Gilbert, being an ex-nation, was not welcome at these meetings and often stayed with Madeline. That being said when the meeting was called to order Germany called on volunteers to get things started. Neither Alfred nor Matthew raised their hands to be called on to speak, they simply stood and headed for the front of the room.  
“It is not your turn America,... Whatever your name is. Please sit back down until you are called on.”  
“Nope, sorry. We have something important to go over.”  
“Another bloody plan to build a superhero to save the world from communism no doubt.”  
Alfred glares at Arthur for his callous dismissal.  
“No actually. It has to do with history.”  
That gained them some curious glances.  
“What Alfred is trying to say is that for the last two or three years we have been looking into the authenticity of a map that was recently found. We followed it and found something you will all find rather interesting.”  
“A map? Some sort of treasure map then?”  
“Of a sorts England, but it didn’t lead us to gold and jewels.”  
“The map was made by the vikings in the late 11th century and showed a settlement they founded a century earlier.”  
“What? Why would that be relevant in a world meeting?”  
No one seemed to notice the nordic nations looking rather uncomfortable.  
“Because the settlement was abandoned not even a hundred years after it was founded and they found a personification for it.”  
This lead to an uproar as many of the nations balked at the idea of abandoning such a young nation. It was one thing to them to abandon a settlement that bore no personification but one that had lead to the birth of one of their own was akin to murder. The outrage was brought to an end by a loud bang as Alfred slammed his hand down on the table.  
“We are not finished yet.”  
When everyone had calmed down Matthew continued by turning on a projector and placing a sheet on it to display a map.  
“This is a copy of the map that was found. As you can see, this is Scandinavia.” He points to the land mass furthest east on the map. “This is Iceland.” He moves toward the island to the west, slowly moving further that direction as he continues. “Greenland and Newfoundland, or as they called it, Vinland.”  
Silence reigned as it was absorbed by all those present just what they were being told. The vikings had made it to the new world centuries before anyone else. Had found a personification and abandoned it shortly afterwards. While the impact of this was staggering to most everyone there, there were two nations present that were beginning to put the pieces together and understand why this was so important to the North Americans.  
“Its not like we wanted to leave her behind!”  
Everyone turned to Finland who was now sobbing into Sweden’s shoulder. Even Norway seemed uneasy at the knowledge of their shame being thrust back upon them.  
“You always have a choice...” Italy’s softly spoken words led to a cringe from the other nordics as Finland’s sobs increased.  
“Our boss ordered us to abandon the settlement. Our people didn’t want to go so far from their homelands to start anew and it didn’t help that we couldn’t get along with the natives. There was nothing we could do.”  
That seemed to take some of the wind from the sails of the other nations in the room as it sunk in just why Vinland had been abandoned.  
“Ve~ What was her name? We should have a memorial for her.”  
“It was Freya.”  
“And a memorial isn’t necessary, though tanks Italy, for thinking of it.”  
“Not necessary?”  
“Exactly, many of you have met our sister, right?”  
Eyes began to widen in shock as those that had met Madeline began to realize where this was going.  
“Somehow, against all the odds, Freya, Vinland, survived. She found Mattie and I and took care of us until we were separated by England and France. They changed her name and thought of her as another one of their colonies.”  
“But Madeline never told anyone the truth, we don’t know why. She was probably scared, and really what would have been done to her if it was found out she didn’t have a land or people to represent.”  
“She’s been a dead nation for almost a thousand years now. I think its time we started to realize that we don’t just fade away when our nations cease to exist.”  
“At the very least we need to all make an effort to get along, because we’re stuck with one another for a very long time.”  
The rest of the meeting was spent with various nations arguing and shouting at one another,a small group focusing their disagreements on blame for Madeline’s situation and not noticing it sooner.  
Meanwhile Gilbert and Madeline were spending time in their hotel suite that was being shared with Madeline’s brothers. They were cuddled up on the loveseat, just enjoying each other’s company.  
“You’re being rather affectionate today Gilbert.”  
“Hmm, I suppose. I just, I guess I’m a little tired of waiting for certain things.”  
Madeline turns to look up into Gilbert’s face, a questioning look on her face. Gilbert just smiles down at her and holds her more tightly. Then he gets a slightly serious look on his face and settles his chin on top of her head.  
“Hmm, you know Birdie, your brothers and I, we’ve, Madeline, we’ve been trying to figure out where you came from and there map was this old viking map from the twelve century. We found a settlement up in Newfoundland by following it. It was in ruins, but it was clearly a viking village.”  
“Gilbert...”  
Gilbert brings a finger to her lips to quiet her.  
“Let me finish. So we found the village and we learned its name.” He pauses here and turns Madeline to face him, a tender look on his face. “Vinland.”  
Madeline’s eyes spark with worry and slight bit of fear at Gilbert’s declaration.  
“Why do you look so afraid? Have you forgotten I’m like you?”  
Madeline blushes lightly as she opens her mouth to say something but finds herself being cut off by a gentle pair of lips pressing to hers. Her eyes widen in surprise then drift closed as she presses back into the kiss. The two stay like that for a while but eventually part and gaze lovingly at one another with slightly pinked cheeks.  
“Ich liebe dich, mein Vogelchen.”  
“Je jeg elsker deg.”  
The color on Madeline’s cheeks darkens as she stutters out the phrase and Gilbert just looks at her with a slight hint of confusion in his expression before he breaks out in a smile.  
“Birdie, I’m pretty sure I could figure out what you just said, but I’ve never heard that language before.”  
“Ah! Well its, I haven’t spoken it in a very long time but its Norse. Its the first language I ever learned.”  
Gilbert’s eyes soften from their laughter and he pulls her to him more securely.  
“Mmm, I think I can handle that.”  
They stay like that for another few minutes before the phone rings and they both shift to look at the room phone sitting just out of reach.  
“I really don’t want to get up and answer that, I’m comfy.” Gilbert cuddles Madeline, snuggling against her neck in protest to the ringing phone.  
“Gilbert, one of us should really get that.”  
“Fine, fine.” Gilbert shifts Madeline off his lap and onto the cushion beside him before grabbing the phone and answering it.  
“Hallo, Herr Awesome here with Frauline Vogelchen.” He pauses a moment and Madeline chuckles as he grins his cocky grin. “Yeah, we’ll be there. See you after the meeting then.”  
“Hm? Who was that Gil?”  
“Hmm, oh, apparently they finished telling the others about the discovery of Vinland. The Nordics were insisting on being given a chance to meet you and see how you’ve been. So Matthew was calling to let us know they arranged for dinner with them.”  
“The Nordics?”  
“They were the vikings, well maybe not Iceland, he’s never really seen eye to eye with the others.”  
“Oh.” Madeline seems anxious about the upcoming meeting and Gilbert quickly scoops her up and and settles down with her on his lap.  
“If you don’t want to have dinner with them just say so and I’ll make sure they don’t stay around.”  
“No, I should at least see them.”  
“So which ones did you meet all those years ago?”  
“Hmm, well Norge and Danmark were really the only ones that came.”  
“So Finland and Sweden never came over, that makes sense. They were doing other things at that time I guess.”  
Madeline nods and the two spend the rest of the afternoon curled up together.  
XXXXXXX  
Ok intermission because I’m really only halfway through this, damn me and my promises to get this wrapped up in one last chapter.  
Also I would like to take this time to point out that Gilbert is not a pedophile, just cause he is now officially dating what appears to be a twelve year old doesn’t make him interested in her that way... Besides he knows if tries anything she has two brothers with nukes.  
Back to the story then.  
XXXXXXX  
When it came time for dinner Madeline found that Gilbert was very supportive. despite her nervousness at the whole situation he held her hand and kept her from running away. When they made it to the restaurant they were led to a private room in the back that had been reserved for them. Madeline wasn’t really surprised that there were only three of the Nordic nations there, she had really only been expecting Norway and Denmark to be there, but the third seemed to be standing a bit off from the two she recognised.  
“Freya!” She soon found herself scooped up into a pair of arms and swung around. Recognizing the hair of her assailant she quickly brought up her knee into his gut causing him to put her down and bend over in pain.  
“Why?” He wheezes out while Norway pushes past his counterpart with his hand held out.  
“Freya, I know we wronged you, so please accept my apology.”  
She looks into the stoic face of the older man but refused to take his hand.  
“I do understand that you had your reasons for leaving the settlement. I know I rarely saw anyone happy there, so far from home and with the native people always attacking. But I can’t forgive you for thinking it better to leave me alone to die there. I was a child and I was scared. Even if I was going to die the least bit of kindness you could have offered was to be there for me, but you couldn’t even do that.”  
By this point Denmark had recovered and looked rather sad at learning how Madeline had reacted to their abandonment. Even Norway seemed upset hearing it put that way.  
“I see, well then. I suppose we should be going then.” Norway then turns to leave, taking Denmark by his arm and leading him out. “Erik, let’s go.”  
“I’ll stay, thanks.”  
Norway looks back at the other young man but shrugs and leaves with Denmark in tow. Madeline turns to the man Norway had called Erik and raises a brow at him.  
“I’m Iceland.” He holds out a hand to Madeline which she takes and the two shake.  
“Why didn’t you leave with the other two?”  
“I wanted to meet you. When your brothers showed us the map it reminded me of when I was first founded. The vikings were very into exploration at the time and I remember how they kept going west and bringing back stories of lands they kept finding. They told me about a land far away named Vinland that had a person like me. I had wanted to meet them so I could have a little brother or sister. But before I was old enough to go myself I was told it had been abandoned. I wasn’t happy with those two for what they did, and I was a little scared that I would be abandoned as well. Anyway, I know its late but it is good to finally meet my little sister.”  
Madeline looks up at Erik and sees that what he is saying is true, he had been in a similar position as herself but was closer and thus wasn’t abandoned. She didn’t hold a grudge against him for that. Glancing at her younger brothers she sees them smile at her, they had heard the whole thing.  
“I suppose it might be nice to have someone I can look up to, a big brother. My name is Madeline now. Its nice to meet you big brother.”  
After that they all sit down and chat throughout their meal. Madeline makes the suggestion that Erik come to Matthew’s birthday party in July. He agrees and is told that its usually just family, with the exception of Gilbert, that comes to the party. Once they finish they all go their separate ways back to their rooms. Though once Madeline, Alfred, Matthew and Gilbert get back to their room the interrogation begins, since both brothers had noticed how Gilbert was being extra touchy feely with their sister. Madeline laughed a bit before coming to her boyfriend’s rescue after he was sat down and given ‘the talk’, which mostly included threats of nuclear missiles going where they shouldn’t should Gilbert hurt Madeline.  
A few months later Erik is preparing for his trip to Canada as the other Nordic nations watch him in curiosity.  
“Erik, where are you going?”  
“Not that it is any of your business, but I was invited to Canada’s birthday party.”  
“Wah! A party! Sweet, why didn’t you tell us sooner?”  
Erik turns to the Dane with a blank look on his face. “Did I say you were invited? It’s a small event, family only.”  
Both the Dane and Norway realized the meaning behind his words and while the way Matthias’ face dropped was nearly comical, Lukas just frowned slightly.  
“Aww, that seems nice. Ah Erik, could you give this to Matthew for me then?” Finland had walked up to Erik at this point and was handing him a small wrapped gift. “I forgot to mail it sooner, but this works out great.”  
“Sure, I can make sure he gets it.”  
Shortly after that he is accepting a ride to the airport from Sweden and being seen off by the calmer two of the elder Nordic nations.  
When he arrives in Canada he is glad to see that Gilbert was at the airport to pick him up. The two chat on their way to the Canadian’s home.  
“So this should be fun, right?”  
“Hmm, I suppose. Though it is a bit odd that this party is so exclusive.”  
“Yeah, well when we get there and you meet everyone, you’ll understand.”  
Erik looks a bit skeptical at this but says nothing.  
They arrive and Gilbert helps Erik with bringing his bags in. He notices the extra wrapped gift and holds it up for an explanation.  
“Finland and Sweden wanted me to give it to Matthew for them.”  
“Ah, awesome.”  
They get everything inside and up to the room that had been readied for the Icelander. After that Gilbert led the way out to the back where a grill was being manned by Alfred. Matthew was lounging by a pool with a beer in his hand as he watched Madeline, Nanuq and two others that Erik didn’t recognize play in the pool. Though the unrecognized girl was just sitting on the edge of the pool dangling her feet in the water.  
“I know what you’re wanting to ask, the boy is Ailana, the rep for Hawaii. The girl is Anya, Alaska’s rep.”  
“Oh, I guess I knew Hawaii had a personification, but Alaska is new to me.”   
Just as he finishes speaking Anya turns to them with a smile.  
“Gilbert’s back!”  
“Gil!” Madeline hurried out of the water and ran over to Gilbert to give him a rather wet hug, which he returned. “Erik, you made it too. Oh we should introduce you to Anya and Ailana.”  
Madeline then grabs his hand and pulls him over to the other two people still by the pool.  
“Hello.”  
“Aloha!”  
“Hello.”  
“Alright so this is Ailana, he’s Hawaii.”  
The dark skinned boy nods his head at the other boy while propping himself up on the side of the pool.  
“And this is Anya. She’s Alaska and Alfred’s secret love child with Ivan.” The last was said in a stage whisper with Madeline leaning in conspiratorially.  
“Hey! Maddie!” Anya makes to grab her aunt but ends up over balancing and winds up in the pool instead.  
“Wait, you are joking right?”  
“Nope, that’s actually why this party is so exclusive. We haven’t told anyone outside of this group about Anya.”  
“Not even Russia?”  
Erik notices that his question draws sad looks over everyone’s faces. Alfred is the first to answer though.  
“I probably would have said something at the last meeting if we weren’t in this cold war.” He turns back to the grill, his shoulders slumped.  
“I’m sure someday we’ll be able to tell Ivan, but things just aren’t working out in favor of it right now.” Madeline tells him quietly. “In the meantime we should have a good time.”  
With that the mood picks up and eventually they all are having a good time. The next few decades continue like this with Madeline and Erik finding they actually enjoy their new roles as a little sister and big brother. The Cold War eventually ends with the fall of the Soviet Union and Alfred does tell Ivan about their daughter, though at the urging of Matthew (A hockey stick wielding Matthew).  
Over the years after the revelation of who Madeline truly was there were two nations that felt the most guilt over what she had gone through. The first and most obvious was Norway. His guilt stemmed from his hand in her abandonment. She was right, they should have taken her with them when they left, even if she was destined to die it would have been kinder to be there for her rather than abandon her to her fate alone. The second nation was less obvious, England felt guilt for his treatment of the girl. Honestly he had always felt some guilt over it but through the years it had grown more prominent as he heard how happy she was with her brothers. She had never been that happy while staying with him. His guilt grew exponentially when he learned her history and how his actions only added to her miserable history. And so it was that guilt brought these to together one night at a bar after a world meeting. Madeline had been waiting in the lobby with Gilbert for the meeting to let out and both had noticed how obviously in love the two were and they also could see how both were holding themselves back because of Madeline's apparent age.  
"There has to be something we can do for her."  
Norway turns his head from his drink to look at the Englishman beside him. "What exactly are you saying?"  
"I'm saying that girl deserves her happiness after all these years and there must be something we can do for her. Those two have been together for at least fifty years, but they act like they just met. All because Madeline can't grow up."  
Norway looks back to his drink before throwing it back with ease. "We could try a spell to age her, or grow her up. With the two of us working on it together we could easily pull it off, we just need to find a spell that will do it."  
"You know you're right, but it won't be so easy. Most spells are written by humans that more often than not want what we already have, eternal life and youth. Very few would even consider the need for an aging spell except as a curse or punishment for an enemy."  
Both are silent after England finishes with his point.  
"So we take from those spells and curses and piece them together on our own and create our own sort of spell."  
"How do we test something like that though?"  
"We won't be able to."  
After that the two made plans to meet up at England's house to plan out their spell. They spent several months working on it, they decided it would be best to make it a potion that they could slip to the girl in a drink or in her food. When they finally perfected it they decided it would be best to have a counter potion, just in case something went wrong.  
At the next meeting, both were armed with a vile of the potion for Madeline and England was able to discretely pour it into her drink as she chatted with Gilbert outside the meeting hall. He wasn't able to confirm it was working though as the meeting was called for and all the nations attending were filed into the meeting room.  
About halfway through the meeting the doors of the room were thrown open by a panicking Prussian.  
“Bruder, we are in the middle of a meeting!”  
“Don’t care. Alfred, Matthew, something’s wrong with Birdie!”  
That phrase had the two blondes jumping to their feet and rushing for the door. Ivan was quick to follow, gaining odd looks from the other nations. Erik was the last to make it out the door, after Ivan. The rest of the nations sat still as England and Norway eyed one another.  
Out in the hall the small group had gathered around Madeline who was curled up in pain on the couch. She had been sitting on it before Gilbert returned with her brothers and Ivan, now she was held on Gilbert’s lap as she whimpered in pain.  
“She’s burning up.”  
“Madeline, Maddie, you got to talk to us. What is this? What’s going on?”  
Madeline seems to be shuddering but manages to open her mouth, though it looks like she is seizing, tightening up on herself. “I I d donn’tt kn no ow. I itt ffe els l liik mmye mmuasclls arrre t tiightt’ninn. Sstreetch’nn alll ‘t w w oncs.”  
The men look down at her, horrified and helpless looks crossing their faces all at once. Eventually they move her to one of the rooms in the building set up like a hotel room for the nations to use when staying. They settle her into the bed and leave Gilbert to stay with her while they go to see if anyone else may know what is wrong with Madeline.  
They return to the meeting room, where Germany was trying to get the meeting back underway and failing due to everyone chattering about what could be wrong with Madeline.  
“Hey!” Alfred’s shout causes the room to go silent and all eyes to focus on him and the group standing with him. “Look we know you’re all wondering what’s with Maddie. But the truth is we don’t know ourselves. Maddie could tell us some of what she’s going through, but we are hoping some of you may have a better idea of what is going on.”  
“Well, what are her symptoms, aru?”  
“A high fever that seems to be getting worse, aches and pains. She described them as her muscles tightening and stretching all at once.”  
“She also looked as if she were in pain in her abdominal area.”  
Many nations glanced between themselves, shrugging and shaking their heads. Only two seemed to be acting differently, Norway and England seemed to be arguing about something rather than paying attention to the others around them.  
“England!”  
“Norway.”  
Both nations snapped their heads to face the front of the room, one looking guilty, the other wearing his usual mask of indifference, though it seemed strained.  
“Do the two of you have something to contribute?”  
“Uh, well...”  
“We may know what is going on.”  
“What do you mean by that!”  
“America.” England sighs but continues. “We were trying to make up for all the wrong we’ve done the girl over the years.”  
“What. Did. You. Do?”  
“We created a potion that would artificially age her.”  
“Yes, we thought it would be slower to react though, perhaps taking weeks, months, even years to fully change her.”  
“That does not explain what is happening to her now, da?”  
“Ah... Well you see.”  
“We may have miscalculated. We couldn’t test the potion, so it looks like instead of being a slow change it is happening all at once. Her body is going through drastic growing pains as she ages several years over the course of hours.”  
Eyes around the room widen drasticly at this statement.  
“And what if you are wrong?”  
“Well, if we are wrong...”  
“We made an antidote. It will halt the effects of the potion we already gave her. We just need to wait a bit longer to make sure that it is necessary.”  
When Norway finished speaking Alfred and Matthew moved over to the two older nations and dragged them up and out of the room, Erik and Ivan following close behind them. When they made it back to the room they had left Madeline and Gilbert in Madeline was sleeping and Gilbert was keeping watch. Despite being asleep the girl still had a painful expression on her face.   
They explained what was happening to Gilbert and when they were finished he glared at the two intruding nations before going back into the room with Madeline. Once inside he settled down next to her on the bed and held her hand. She still looked pained and he didn’t want to cause her more by holding her to him, regardless of how much he wanted to. He was also dealing with his selfish desire to finally be able to see Madeline as a grown woman, something he had long desired. Even though he and Madeline had discussed her appearance and she had voiced her own wish to be an adult, Madeline had resigned herself to remaining eternally a child. Even if this was fulfilling her wish the way those two had gone about it was what was pissing him off about the whole thing and leaving him feeling queasy. So despite wanting the potion to work the whole situation was leaving a bad taste in his mouth.  
Gilbert remained by Madeline’s side, holding her hand and eventually falling asleep. This is how Madeline finds him when she awakens several hours later. Glancing at the clock she sees it is after two in the morning and despite the aching in all her joints she turns to face Gilbert and smiles.Taking her hand not being held, she reaches across herself to brush a few strands of hair from Gilbert’s face. It is then she notices something is off. Not only are her fingers now longer and more slender but her arm is brushing against a weight on her chest. Pulling her hand back from Gilbert she lets it rest on the lump of flesh protruding from her chest, feeling it and sensing it. She can feel that it is her flesh she is feeling and soon looks down and finds not just the one but two of the lumps and she begins to feel her heart race, whether from panic or excitement she isn’t quite sure. Soon she is sitting up and running her hands all over herself as she takes in the sudden changes. The breasts are small, but not too small, and she realizes she is taller and rather than the slight pudginess of childhood she had always carried, now she is slender with a waist that dips in naturally to accent her hips’ slight flair. She takes note of her legs, long and slender and perfectly shaped. She reaches up and touches her face to find her cheeks slimmer, having lost the roundness of a child’s. So distracted by her explorations she doesn’t notice when Gilbert begins to stir, nor when he looks up at her excited face with a smile.  
When Gilbert was awoken by Madeline’s fidgeting he had kept his eyes closed for a moment to prepare himself for just about anything. Anything that is except for the sight of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He had recognized her as Madeline almost immediately, her eyes still that unique color that could only be found in the northern lights. He stared at her stunned a smile creeping onto his face as he watched her examine her new, grown up, body. Eventually he reaches out and captures her hands in his, drawing her attention to him.  
“Are feeling better?”  
“Ah, a bit achey...” They both take note of the different pitch of her voice. Gilbert pulls her down against himself and holds her tightly.  
“I was so scared. Scared that I’d lose you.”  
She nuzzles against him, for the first time not restraining herself from acting like his girlfriend.  
“I know, I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t you apologize. Once morning comes we’ll get those two idiots to apologize and explain what they did. For now though...” Gilbert rolls over so he is on top of Madeline. “I am going to do something I have wanted for the last ninety years.”  
“And what is that Gilbert?” She grins up at him as he grins back at her.  
“This.” He breaks the distance between them and locks his lips to hers. The kiss they share is deep and passionate and so different from all the little pecks they had shared in the past. This kiss held no innocence, but had hunger, and as Gilbert pushed his tongue past Madeline’s warm lips and tasted her, truly, for the first time, he fell in love all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the finale! still a few things to wrap up, there is an Omake going up to end this and will be Russia's side of the Cold War. Thank you for your support.


	10. Russia's side of the Cold War

It was another world meeting and Ivan was sitting coldly in his corner of the room watching the other nations file in. He watched with a seeming lack of interest as he saw Alfred, no it was America now, enter the room with England hot on his heels. For the past several meetings Ivan had noticed England was getting closer to America, his Alfred. Internally Ivan cringed, he had given up his right to claim America as his own the moment he had made the decision to break up with him. And despite all that England hadn’t even waited for America to move on, not that he was aware of what had transpired. The only thing that really kept Ivan from acting on his anger toward England was the fact that Alfred seemed to be warding off the other nation’s advances. That or America just didn’t notice them.  
Throughout the meeting Ivan often found his gaze shifting to America and more than once found it was met by blue eyes filled with hurt and betrayal. Oh how Ivan wished he could cross this room and hold the other. Apologize and explain himself. Instead he would turn away so he would not have to see that look in his eyes. He would remind himself of just why he couldn’t, that if he didn’t follow his boss’ orders it would be as good as launching the missiles himself. And he knew the world could not survive a war between America and Russia. Regardless of what Ivan wanted he knew America would understand someday, he hoped anyway.  
He held onto that hope through the subsequent years. Hope that one day this stand off would end between their nations. Hope that something would change. Hope that when it was all finally over he would be given the chance to apologize and earn forgiveness from the one person he needed in his life.   
So he watched as England made advances on the American through the sixties and seventies, when the eighties came he watched as Japan joined in the efforts of wooing the blonde. Many others were soon jockeying for America’s attention, despite many of them finding him annoying somehow they all were attracted to him for one reason or another. Be it his power, his money or the more physical attraction of his youth and vitality.  
Ivan felt himself grow weary through the years. Communism was failing him, not that he was sad to see it going down the proverbial drain. With his communist government on its way out that hope he had held through the last fifty years began to grow. He didn’t care that he was weakening from it, all he cared about was that his patience was going to be rewarded. And finally it all paid off when his government collapsed allowing a democracy to takes its place. He immediately began to encourage the rebuilding of diplomatic relations with America.   
Ivan had thought that it would take many years for the damage wrought to be repaired. He hadn’t anticipated that one evening he would hear a knock on his door in that first year after his new government took its place. Curious he made his way to the door, opening it with caution, thinking it might very well be Belarus. When he opened the door though he just stopped and stared in surprise at seeing America on his front stoop with a young woman standing beside him. the woman had long straight hair that was just a touch darker blonde than his own. Her eyes were a brilliant blue framed in a perfectly heart shaped face with skin pale as snow.  
“May we come in Ivan?”  
It took him a moment to register that America was asking him a question, but he stood aside and motioned the two inside.  
“I’m sorry I was not expecting company. Would you like something to drink, coffee, tea, I do not have any soda.”  
“Um, some water would be nice. It, uh, was a long flight.”  
Ivan noticed how nervous America seemed to be at being here and his companion seemed equally nervous, shooting him odd glances every now and then that seemed to be scrutinizing him for whatever reason. As Ivan showed them to his sitting room before excusing himself to fetch a pitcher and glasses to serve his guests, he couldn’t help but wonder who she was and why America had brought her with him. He mused on it while he carried the tray in with the drinks, thinking she must be a bodyguard of some sort. Or, given how nervous the two of them were, could she be something more to the American, a lover perhaps? No, why would he bring her by just to rub it in his face that he had moved on. America had never been so cruel.  
“So, uh, you’re probably wondering what brings me here?”  
“Da.” Ivan makes it a point to direct a look at the young woman seated beside America and seeming to be fidgeting with the hem of her overly long sleeves.  
America catches the look and reaches over to grab the girl’s hands, stilling them. The action causes Ivan’s heart to sink to his stomach, It was a much more intimate action than one would give to a bodyguard or other government worker.  
“I, I came in hopes that we could talk. I, I know the past fifty years has been hard on both of us.” Ivan catches the look America sends to the girl as he speaks and feels his fists tightening at his sides.  
“Da. I am aware. I know that I hurt you America. And I am sorry for the words I spoke all those years ago. I ask only for forgiveness and hope we can remain friends.”  
Ivan looks down at his lap as he speaks, missing the look of confusion crossing America’s face as he listened.  
“Ivan, you know you can call me by my name. I’ll always be your ‘Fredka’.” Ivan jerks his gaze upwards to see America adopting a timid smile. He almost speaks up but America cuts him off. “Ivan, what you said, what you did, it didn’t just hurt me. You hurt Anya as well.”  
Now Ivan was confused and he glanced to the girl that was squirming in her seat even as America held her hands gently on her lap.  
“Anya?”  
The girl nods slowly.  
“I wanted to tell you sooner. But, well, Mattie convinced me that bringing it up before now would be a bad idea, especially given how our governments were towards one another. It would have only added fuel to the fire. Ivan, I’d like to introduce you to Anya Braginski-Jones. She’s our daughter, Alaska.”  
Ivan was shocked and America and Anya stayed quiet to allow him to fully absorb the information that he had just been given. He had a daughter. He and Alfred had a daughter. He felt tears prick at his eyes and his nose got slightly itchy. Eventually it was too much for him and he brought his hands up to cup his face as he gave a shuddering sob. His previous government had taken so much from him, so much he never knew. He had missed out on spending time with his daughter because of their fear mongering and hate. Ivan noticed the warm arms wrapping around his shoulders, accompanied by a warm body settling in next to him on his sofa. He leaned into Alfred’s warmth, clinging to him as he let out the pain of the last fifty years.  
“I am sorry, so sorry. I did not want any of it. Fredka, please forgive me for hurting you and Anya.”  
“Shh, Ivan, its alright. I forgive you. I forgave you before I even came over here. Mattie told me why you did what you did. He told me how much it had hurt you to do and say what you did.”  
“I forgive you too, Papa. Dad always was telling me how much he loved you. He good you were and how much he wished I could meet you.”  
“You did?” Ivan looks up from Alfred’s shoulder to meet the eyes of his daughter.  
She nods at him with a small smile.  
It wasn’t long after that that Ivan began asking questions of the two, he was a bit surprised to learn that Anya wasn’t born like nations usually were, but actually birthed by Alfred within the year after he sold Alaska to the United States. He listened as they explained the reasons for hiding it, even from America’s bosses.  
“And we didn’t tell anyone after we revealed Madeline was Vinland because I wanted you to be the first to know about her Ivan. I didn’t want to tell the others before you and Mattie also mentioned it would be a bad thing to bring up during the Cold War.”  
“Da, he was right. Had my bosses known they would have tried to take her from you or...”  
“Or they might have tried something just as bad. What if’s don’t matter anymore. The people responsible are long gone and dead. We’ve lost enough time together already, let’s just try to begin as a family.”  
“Da, I like that idea very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope I made you cry, even just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly driving me wild and has been eating at my brain for at least three weeks. I have been working away and working so hard on this project and even if I haven't really gotten it completely typed out I have it all in my head. And I mean both versions and all the alternate endings, though those keep getting added to as I get more and more ideas on how exactly to end all of this... Well whatever it is. Also as a bonus I have an 'Ask Vinland' story in which any questions asked about this story, the 2P alternate version or if you want to just go over to it an ask a question directly, will be getting answered. So please leave a review, ask a question, let me know I have garnered your attention.


End file.
